


I'm Hanging On By A Thread

by happyinthesilence



Series: Lost Boys [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottom Auston Matthews, De-Aged, M/M, please excuse the mess I'm working through something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: When Auston suffers his third injury of the season he de-ages to help himself cope. Now Mitch is suddenly responsible for a small human who is glued to his side and he knows it's going to take the entire team to get them through this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch was exhausted.

The last two months had been a rough stretch but February was looking so much better, with the team getting more wins than losses.

Spirits were high now that the team had finally seen improvement until the final two minutes of their game against the Islanders when Matts got sandwiched by Pelech and Clutterbuck. Mitch could hear him on the bench yelling “It’s my fucking shoulder!” to Paul. ‘

No one wanted to Matts hurt again. He had already been out with an upper body and the concussion, their sophomore season had been hard on Matts and Mitch couldn’t stand watching him struggle.

He had called Matts last night to check in on him after getting settled at home but there was radio silence.

Now he’s standing outside Matts’ door banging his fist for the third time with still no answer and honestly he’s exhausted from a combination of the season, getting up early to come get Matts before practice so the trainers can look at him, and very little sleep from worrying about the dude. So he has officially reached his limit.

He starts flipping through his keychain for the spare key Matts’ mom had given him the last time she was in town saying “In case of an emergency.” Mitch was never really sure why she had thought he was capable of handling that responsibility but right now he was thanking the universe for Ema Matthews.

“Matts? Dude are you alive?!” Mitch yelled into the apartment as he dropped his keys on the hall table while he kicked off his shoes.

The silence he was met with was suddenly more worrying than anything had been so far. “Matts man where are you?”

The living room was dark and the only signs of life in the kitchen was an open bottle of gatorade on the kitchen island. He’s probably just sleeping off the pain meds Mitch tried to rationalize.

He headed down the hallway flicking on the light as he passed the switch. “Auston man come on you’ve got to see the trainers man and I’m going to be late for practice if you don’t get your ass in gear.”

Mitch pushed the bedroom door open and froze. The blankets had been thrown off the bed, there was a pile of clothing laying on the floor in a puddle, and Matts’ phone was lying on the bedside table. Now he was genuinely concerned. It didn’t look like Auston was home but like the dude never went anywhere without his phone.   
Mitch pulled his phone out to call… the police? Patty? Babcock? He didn’t even know who to call just that he needed an actual adult here now because he was panicking.

A thump from the closet had him jumping out of his skin. Mitch whirled around looking for the source of the noise. The door to the closet was open and Mitch could just hear a small whimper from inside.

He rushed towards the noise with thoughts of every single thing that could have happened to Matts rushing through his head leaving him almost faint from the heart stopping fear.

When he shoved the door open he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary at first until movement in the back of the closet caught his eye and Mitch saw what looked like a small child huddling in the corner with all of Matts ridiculous shoe collection.

“Hey buddy. Are you ok?” Mitch spoke in what he hoped was a gentle voice as he squatted down to the kids level.

The kid finally looked up with tears in his soft brown eyes and Mitch was absolutely certain he was hallucinating because he’d seen that face before. That was the face of a very young Auston Matthews.

“What the actual fuck?” Mitch gasped.

“Bad word.” the kid, Auston???, said through sniffles.

“I’m sorry kiddo. Um, how did you get here?” Mitch asked.

“I dunno.” the kid, ok definitely auston, rubbed his eyes with both knuckles and looked up at Mitch like surely Mitch had answers.

Mitch most certainly did not. He tipped back and plopped down on his ass at a complete loss as to how this happened or what the hell was he supposed to do. He’s back to wondering who he should call first Patty, Babs, or like maybe Ema since he wasn’t sure this was a police situation.

Mitch didn’t hear Auston move but one minute he was trying not to spiral into a full blown panic attack and the next he had a chubby, baby faced Matts in his lap. “You ok Mitchy?” Auston asked placing a hand on Mitch’s cheek.

“Yeah buddy I’m ok. Are you ok?” Mitch asked wrapping his arms around the kids back and pulling him close.

“I ok.” Auston said and laid his head on Mitch’s shoulder.

Mitch couldn’t help but think of all the terrible things that could have happened to Auston alone in this apartment but he had to push all that away so he could focus on the here and now. So he took a deep breath and stood up, lifting the tiny body with him.

“We are going to need reinforcements and like, maybe some clothes for you.” Mitch said, blushing as he realized the kid was competely naked.

After finding the smallest article of clothing in Matts’ drawers he draped the well worn USNTDP shirt on the kid like a giant dress he toted mini-Matts into the kitchen to sit him on a stool at the kitchen island and made the strangest call of his life.

“Heeeyyy Patty. I need help.” Mitch said looking across the island where mini-Matts was sitting patiently staring back at him while gently spinning his seat back and forth.

There was a beat of silence followed by a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. “Mitch what have you done?” Patrick Marleau asked in resignation.

“It’s not my fault! I didn’t do anything!!!” Mitch squawked causing a giggle from Matts. Mitch looked over and mini-Matts had both hands up over his mouth stifling a laugh but he couldn’t completely hide the bright smile. Mitch got a little lost looking at the pure joy on Auston’s face, the rolled up sleeves sliding down his arms, and couldn’t help the fond look his face had surely melted into.

“Mitchell.” Patty’s voice drew his attention back to the phone call. Shaking himself just a little he responded “Sorry Patty, what?”

“I said if you didn’t do anything then why do you need help?” Patty asked sounding surprisingly patient.

“Um i know this sounds crazy but I’m at Matts’ and he’s… well he’s like…He’s tiny Pat.” Mitch said knowing how crazy he sounded.

“Mitch.” Patty choked out in a strangled voice, “Is this a…. sex thing?” 

“WHat? NO!” Mitch yelled startling mini-Matts so much the little boy flailed and fell off the stool. “Oh my god.’ Mitch rushed around the island to see Matts laying on the floor and he was definitely going to cry. The tears were already welling up and the kid had started whimpering.

“Oh buddy don’t cry. You’re ok.” Mitch picked him up just as the first tears started to fall, his little sobs breaking Mitch’s heart.

Auston wrapped his tiny little arms around Mitch’s neck and Mitch started swaying side to side, like he had seen his mom do with his little cousins, while humming softly. “I’m sorry buddy.” Mitch whispered. After a few moments Matts’ cries started to die down enough that mitch could hear Patty calling his name from the phone he had dropped on the counter. Mitch juggled Auston slightly to get a hand free to pick up the phone.

“Hey Patty sorry.” Mitch said, holding the phone with his shoulder so he could rub a soothing hand down Auston’s back.

“Mitch was that a child crying? What is going on?” Patty sounded deeply worried in the way only a parent can.

“That was Auston. He’s a kid Patty. Like I am serious. This is not a prank. He’s is a tiny little person and I am freaking out!” Mitch whispered furiously trying not to disturb the kid laying on his shoulder.

After a paused Patty said “I will be there as soon as I can. Stay where you are kid.”

“Yeah I’m not going anywhere.” Mitch said and hung up after exchanging quick goodbyes.

Mitch sat Auston on the counter and watched as the little boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. He couldn’t believe how tiny Auston was. He looked like he was maybe 3 or 4 years old. His hands and face still had that rounded quality from baby fat. His hair was still the dark brown but it was longer and carried waves that hinted at curls.

“Is it just me or did he take that way too well?” Mitch asked. Auston just tilted his head like a confused puppy and said “I’m hungry Mitch.”

Well ok then Mitch could handle that. How hard was it to feed a kid?


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out feeding a child is actually incredibly difficult.

Mini-Matts is way pickier than grown up Matts and none of the nutritionist approved foods that Matts has in his fridge and cabinets are food the kid will eat. To be fair though Mitch wouldn’t be thrilled with Kale chips either but he certainly wouldn’t have thrown them at Auston. Mitch knows Ema would never have let Matts get away with that but it is incredibly hard to be stern when looking at that face.

Who doesn’t keep some emergency junk food on hand? Geez Matts.

Mitch is begging the kid to eat some bean salad and quinoa while he glares at Mitch, arms crossed and looking remarkably like his older self when he is unimpressed with Mitch’s shenanigans, when the doorbell rings.

Matts bolts for the door and Mitch chases after him afraid he might open it for someone who is not Patty. Not that Mitch should have worried, Auston could just barely reach the door handle much less the deadbolt.

“Move it squirt.” Mitch murmurs as he gently pushes the kid aside and looks through the peephole to see Patty.

Mitch threw the door open, “Oh thank god.” He says as he ushers Patty inside.

“Patty this is mini-Matts, mini-Matts do you remember Patty?” Mitch says gesturing between his teammates. Auston has a very dubious expression on his face and he hides behind Mitch’s legs as Patty kneels down.

“Mini-Matts? Really Mitchell?” Patty shakes his head in consternation. Before Mitch can respond Patty is turning his attention back to the kid.

“Hey little guy. You doing ok?” Patty says. Mitch has never found his soft spoken voice more comforting and he can feel Auston relax his grip on Mitch’s pants leg.

“Mitchy is taking care of me.” Auston says.

“I bet he is.” Patty said. Turning his attention to Mitch, “How long has he been like this? Did you talk to him last night?”

“I’m not sure. I tried messaging him last night and he never responded but I just thought he was resting, or you know brooding over the shoulder.” Mitch’s eyes widen as he comes to a realization.

“Oh hey buddy does your shoulder hurt?” Mitch asks Auston, horrified with himself that he is just now remembering the injury. He let the kid fall off a stool for goodness sakes, what if he made it worse? Auston might never forgive him if he let him get hurt worse. Hell he’d never forgive himself. But Auston just shakes his tiny head and leans into Mitch’s leg while wrapping his arms all the way around Mitch’s thigh. Mitch’s hand automatically falls to the top of his head and gently caresses his hair. He looks up to see Patty eyeing him carefully while rising back to his feet.

“He wouldn’t be injured like this. It’s his body’s way of coping with either the injury, the stress, or both. “ Patty says.

Mitch’s jaw drops.

“Wait you know what’s happened to him? How do we fix it?” Mitch blurts out.

“We can’t fix it Mitch. He has to work through this and once he does he will be back to normal.” Patty says.

“How the hell do you know about this?” Mitch says sort of in awe of Patty’s knowledge.

“I’ve seen it before. It happened to a teammate of mine.” Patty says, pulling out cell phone.

“Wow…how have I not heard about this?” Mitch murmured. He glanced down at Auston to see the kid looking up at him, when he saw Mitch looking back he beamed at him causing Mitch to smile helplessly in return.

“Ok I messaged Mike to let him know the situation and so he can notify the training staff. We need to head into the rink.” Patty said.

This was exactly what Mitch needed. A more adultier adult who could handle this situation. “Um he was hungry but he won’t eat any of the stuff in the house.” Mitch said.

“How about we grab a kids meal on the way to the rink, huh Auston? Does that sound good?” Pat asked.

“Yay!” Auston screamed and began running around the entryway in his excitement.

Patty’s smile was as helplessly fond as Mitch’s. “Alright kiddo let’s head out then.” Patty nodded at Mitch to get his keys and shoes.

Once Mitch was ready to go Auston reached up with both hands for Mitch to pick him up. “Go ahead and grab him Mitch he doesn’t have any shoes.” Patty said and Mitch quickly swung Matts up onto his hip. Auston’s head settled in the crook of his neck and his hand immediately came up to toy gently with the chain around Mitch’s neck.

Patty took his keys and locked the door since Mitch had his hands full and they headed down to the parking garage. When they reached the cars however they ran into a major problem asPatty tried to take Auston to put him in the car.

“No want Mitchy.” Auston said, wrapping both his little arms so tight around Mitch’s neck he couldn’t breathe.

Mitch pried his arms off and held Auston away from his body a little. “Hey Matts buddy I don’t have a car seat. You have to ride with Patty to be safe.” Auston’s struggles to wrap back around Mitch intensified and his eyes filled up with tears.

“Oh geez buddy don’t cry.” Mitch looked over to Patty helplessly only to find his eyes filled with amusement. This was not a funny situation dammit.  
Patty finally took pity on him and laid a gentle hand on the kids back. “How about this Auston? You ride in Jagger’s car seat and Mitch will ride with us?” This seemed to settle the kid some and after a few moments Auston’s little shoulders heaved with a sigh and he nodded his head.

Patty had to take Auston to buckle him in since Mitch had very little experience with car seats and the disgruntled look on Auston’s little face was absolutely adorable. When Patty went to close the door Auston jerked forward, reaching out to Mitch with both hands “Mitchy!” he yelled and Mitch could see the tears welling up again.

“I am just going to the other side of the car buddy.” Mitch assured him and quickly went around to slip into the back seat from the other side. Patty didn’t say anything about Mitch’s choice of seats but when Auston reached out for Mitch’s hand to hold, Mitch caught a smirk from him the rearview mirror.

Mitch was adult enough to completely ignore it.

Pat pulled out into to traffic and by the time Mitch looked back over at Matts, the little boy was already dozing off against the headrest of the car seat. Mitch took a few minutes in the quiet to just breathe.

This was absolutely not how he had imagined his day going but as Auston’s features smoothed out in sleep Mitch couldn’t help but be a little enthralled by the soft sweet features of his little face.

Mitch reached over to gently brush back the hair curling across Auston’s forehead and closed his own eyes. It had been a really long day already and it was only 8:30 in the morning. Mitch was exhausted and the gentle lull of Auston’s breathing and the movement of the car sent him drifting off to sleep as well, Matts’ little hand still clasped gently in his own


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they got to the rink Mitch is feeling a little more together. Patty had grabbed Auston a happy meal and he was happily munching away, a nugget in one hand and a fry in the other.

Mitch climbed out of the car and went around to grab Auston. When he pulled the door open Matts grinned up at him, ketchup smeared across both cheeks and his hands, and looked at Mitch like he was the best thing the kid had ever seen.

It was a lot of cuteness to handle at one time and Mitch could feel his heart trip inside his chest. “Jesus kid you’re a mess.” Mitch said, his tone equal parts fond and amused.

“I sorry Mitchy.” Auston said with a pretty effective pout on his little face.

How exactly was Mitch supposed to survive this? He had a hard enough time protecting his heart around full grown Auston. Mini-Matts? No he was a complete goner.

“Its ok buddy. We’ll get you cleaned up.” Mitch said as he lifted the kid out of the car. He poked him in his soft little belly and Auston pealed with laughter.

“C’mon you two.” Patty said with an indulgent smile.

They headed across the parking lot and through the maze of hallways to the locker room. Mitch could hear the noise from his team already and he was strangely nervous about taking the little boy in his arms inside. Which was crazy because this was Auston’s team, they loved him, and there were quite a few guys on the team who had kids of their own.

Honestly Mitch was probably the least qualified to take care of a small child, except for maybe the rookies and Willy. The thing was though Matts seemed to want him like this. Clinging to him and happy just to be around Mitch so as long as he had that trust he was going to try and live up to it.

Patty held the door open and Mitch took a deep breath and stepped inside, rubbing circles into Auston’s back. He wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to sooth honestly because with the increase in volume Auston buried his face in Mitch’s neck again in a sudden wave of shyness.

Mitch heard a few guys call out to him while others were horsing around. Kappy and Willy were wrestling on one side of the room while Hymie sat between them in his stall doing his best to ignore them but it was Marty who caught his eye and stared at them with a single eyebrow raised.

“Umm Mitch bud, tell me you didn’t steal a kid?” Marty called and several of the guys turned to look at that.

“No I didn’t steal him. Um, guys this is…” Mitch trailed off. He was sort of at a loss on how to explain this and he turned to Patty for help.

“Boys something has happened and this little guy is Auston.” Patty said.

“Very funny. How the hell did you get Patty in on a prank?” Willy asked petulantly. “He never pranks anyone!”

Mitch leaned down to whisper into the hair at the top of Matts’ head “Hey buddy the guys really want to see you. Can you say hi?”

Auston peeked up to look at Mitch and he tried to look as encouraging as possible. Auston must have seen what he was looking for because he turned a bit to face the room more and waved with a soft “Hi.”

There was a moment of complete and utter silence and Mitch could see the looks of disbelief on many of his teammates faces, although surprisingly not all of them. Willy was the one to finally snap out of it first and he took one stumbling step towards them.

“What the actual fuck Marns?!” Willy said in complete shock.

“Bad word, Willy!” Matts said with a mutinous glare.

Willy looked slightly guilty at that and for maybe the umpteenth time today Mitch wonder how exactly this was his life.


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight.” Zach said quietly, keeping a firm grip on Willy’s shoulder to stop any interruptions. “Auston has reverted back to being a child so that he can manage the stress from his injury?” 

Patty nodded, “That pretty much sums it up. He’ll go back to normal when he’s ready, we just have to make him feel safe until then.” 

Auston began squirming to be put down so Mitch lowered him to the floor and all of the team watched as he ran over to where Freddie was still sitting in his stall. The goalie hadn’t said a word just watched the proceedings with that intense focus he carried everywhere. 

Mitch knew that Auston and Freddie were best friends but he kind of expected the kid to be hesitant around the other man. He was completely shocked when mini-Matts ran up and began attempting to climb up Freddie’s pads to get in his lap. 

Freddie reached over and lifted Auston up on to his lap. “Hi Freddie!” Auston beamed at him and threw his arms around Freddie’s neck in a hug. 

For a moment Freddie seemed as stunned as everyone else, some of his shock showing through. He recovered quickly though and wrapped an arm around the kids back and said “Hello Matts. How are you?” 

Auston sat back, “I’m great! Mitchy came to get me. I love him. He’s my favorite.” Auston said without missing a beat. 

Mitch felt himself go bright red and when he looked back Willy was smirking at him “He looooves you Marns.” Willy chirped. Zach leaned over and popped Willy on the back of the head but even he was having a hard time suppressing a grin. 

“How old is he?” Mo entered the conversation for the first time. 

“I dunno. He’s not like a baby but he isn’t a big kid either.” Mitch said because he was not at all familiar enough with small children to guess the kids age. 

“That is incredibly helpful Mitchell.” Zach said with put upon sigh. Before Mitch could respond Zach turned and step over to where Matts was still sitting in Freddie’s lap toying with the straps on his shoulder pads. 

“Auston do you know how old you are?” Zach asked. Why hadn’t Mitch thought of that?

Auston seemed to think about for a minute and then held up 3 fingers. “I’m this many.”  
Ok so their top line center was now a three year old. Great. Mitch wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse now that they had an age. 

Just then Babcock walked in the room and Auston called out a “Hi Coach!” while he grabbed Freddie’s goalie mask and slipped it on. 

Babcock stared for a moment and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright boys we have worked to do. Quit standing around because this won’t get you out of bag skates if your late getting on the ice.” 

That snapped everyone back to attention and Mitch headed over to talk to Babs. 

“Hey coach.” Mitch said almost hesitantly. Babs could be scary as fuck sometimes. 

Babs turned and said “Good job with him Mitchy. He looks like you took good care of him. Paul will be in soon to get a good look a him.” Then with firm pat to Mitch’s shoulders he headed out of the locker room. 

When Mitch turned around Matts was running around the room with Freddie’s mask still on. It was huge on him and he had to lift both little hands up to hold it in place. Mitch smiled and when he looked around the room he was most definitely not the only with an indulgent look of affection on their face. 

Mitch quickly started stripping down to his under armour and started getting ready for practice. He was halfway through taping his second sock when he felt something hard whack him against the side of his head, 

“Ow!” Mitch jerked up and saw Matts sitting on his bottom on the floor next to him. He had apparently ran into Mitch knocking himself over and knocking the helmet off with a clatter. 

“I sorry Mitchy!!!” Auston cried jumping to his feet and throwing himself at Mitch. 

“It’s ok buddy. It was an accident but you gotta look where you’re going ok?” Mitch said. 

Auston’s eyes were huge and so sincere when he nodded and asked “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah buddy just a bump.” Mitch said. 

Auston got a determined look on his face and said “I’ll fix it.” and Mitch froze when Matts leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Mitch’s temple. “There all better.” Auston said with a satisfied smile. 

“Yeah buddy. All better.” Mitch said bemusedly. 

Just then Paul walked in the room and made a beeline for Mitch’s stall. “Hey little guy. I’m going to take you and check you out to make sure you’re ok.” Paul said. “And maybe clean you up a little.” 

Mitch was a little embarrassed that he hadn’t cleaned the ketchup off the kids face and hands yet. “Sorry Paul I got distracted.” Mitch murmured. 

“It’s alright I will take care of him.” 

“No I want to skate with you.” Auston pouted. 

“Oh buddy you can’t skate we don’t have any skates your size. But if you behave for Paul maybe you can come watch from the bench.” Mitch said looking up at Paul and hoping he wasn’t overstepping. 

But Paul just nodded easily and said “Sure thing kiddo.”

Auston turned back to looked at him and he had a deeply concerned look on his face as he reached up placing his little hands on both of Mitch’s cheeks and said very seriously “You come back right?” 

Mitch was a complete goner for this kid. 

“Yeah buddy of course I will.” Mitch said helplessly. 

Auston nodded and leaned in and gave Mitch a big hug. The kind of hug that Mitch loved. It was deep, little arms tight around his neck, warm and lasted for several moments before Auston climbed down and ran over to walk out with Paul. 

They had almost made it to the door when Auston jerked to a halt and ran back over to Mitch. He grabbed Freddie’s mask off the floor, tossing Mitch a blinding smile and ran over to Freddie. 

“Here ya go Freddie!” Auston said sitting the helmet on the bench next to the goalie. 

“Thanks buddy.” Freddie said 

“Welcome.” Auston yelled over his shoulder as he ran over to catch up with Paul, taking his hand and heading down the hallway. 

Mitch had to take a minute to get himself together. It wasn’t until a roll of stick tape hit him in the chest that he snapped back to the present. Willy was still smirking at him when he looked up. Mitch glared at him then quickly grabbed the rest of his gear and headed out to hit the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't mentioned before but I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Practice was tough. Mitch was struggling to stay focused, all his attention kept getting drawn back to the mini-Matts situation. After the third dropped pass Babcock skated over and said “Get it together Mitchy. We cannot afford for you to not be at your best right now.” His face was stern for a moment and then his lips quirked almost into a smile as he continued “Besides, you have an audience to impress.”

He nodded towards the bench and when Mitch looked over he saw Auston standing on the bench leaning forward with both hands on the boards. When he noticed Mitch looking he beamed a huge smile and waved furiously, causing him to lose balance and almost topple to the ground. Luckily Paul was standing right beside him and caught the little boy before he could tumble. 

Mitch couldn’t help but skate over as if he were drawn in my Auston’s very presence. 

“Hey buddy. You ok?” Mitch asked.

“I’m great Mitchy.” Auston said and when Mitch looked to Paul for confirmation the man gave a small nod. 

“But Mitchy,” Auston leaned in and lowered his voice like he was telling Mitch a secret. Mitch leaned in with a smile. “You gotta pay more attention or Babs is gonna get mad. And then you will be in trouble.” 

Mitch tamped down on his urge to burst into laughter because Auston looked completely terrified of the idea of getting into trouble with Babs. Apparently some things never changed no matter what age Matts was. 

Mitch nodded seriously “Yeah bud I know. I am going to head back ok. I’ll do better. Promise!” 

“I know you will Mitchy. You’re the best!” Auston said. The complete trust he had in Mitch’s abilities was a little overwhelming. 

Mitch smiled, patted Auston on the head, and headed back out to get in line for shooting drills. 

Having Auston watching was apparently the thing he needed because his focus improved and he was able to roof a couple of shots past Freddie’s glove. Mitch tried really hard not to focus on the fact that he was trying to impress his three year old teammate. 

If Willy’s smirk and the amusement in Marty’s eyes was anything to go by the rest of his team definitely noticed. 

\---------------------------  
After practice Auston ran around the locker room interacting with all of the guys while everyone got changed. Mitch nearly lost it when Marty started playing peek-a-boo by hiding behind the jersey he had just stripped off. 

Auston found it so funny he collapsed into a heap of giggles on the floor and Marty looked around the room smuggly. 

Mitch stripped down quickly and headed into the showers. By the time he wondered back in scrubbing a towel through his damp hair most of the guys had either headed into the shower or headed home. 

In the center of the room Marty, Patty, and Bozie were huddled with Paul and Babs having a pretty intense conversation. 

Auston who had been leaning patiently against Patty’s leg saw him come in and ran over to him with a shout “Mitchy!!!”

Auston took a running leap and Mitch had to step forward quickly to catch him. Auston’s arms immediately wrapped around his neck and Mitch gently rubbed a hand down his little back. All eyes in the room had headed his way and conversation had stopped, which was a little unnerving. 

“What’s up?” asked suspiciously

“We’re just talking about who is gonna take him home.” Patty said gently 

Babcock nodded and said “I think it’s best if he goes home with Patty. He has boys his age.” 

Mitch nodded absently. It made the most sense for him to go with Patty but that didn’t explain why he was suddenly filled with dread, his grip tightening just a little on Auston. 

“He’ll be ok Mitch. Christina and I will take good care of him.” Patty said as he walked over. 

“Yeah I know.” Mitch said and went to hand Auston over. 

Auston had other ideas. “NOOOOOOO!!!!” the kid started screaming and fighting against Mitch’s hold. 

“I stay with Mitchy! I want Mitchy!” Auston sobbed into Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch looked at Patty horrified. What the hell was he supposed to do here? He didn’t want Auston to go with Patty any more than Auston wanted to but, like, he hadn’t even been able to feed Matts this morning. 

Patty gently reached over and patted Auston on the back. “It’s ok Auston. It’s just for the night. You can come play mini sticks with the boys and then you can see Mitch first thing in the morning.” 

Auston sighed gently into Mitch’s shoulder and Mitch felt his grip loosen. When he glanced down Auston was staring up at him with soft brown eyes, pooled with tears and Mitch’s heart broke just a little. 

“Promise?” Auston said “First thing?”

“Yeah buddy of course. I promise. And if anything happens Patty will call me.” Mitch looked up at Patty who nodded. 

It took a minute but Auston finally leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Mitch’s cheek, squeezed him in one last hug and then leaned back reaching for Patty.

Patty took him, grabbed his bag, headed for the door. 

Auston looked over Patty’s shoulder, waving at Mitch until the door swung shut. Mitch felt like his heart had just walked out too. 

Marty’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. “Wanna come over and have dinner with Syd and I?” Matt said carefully like he knew just how fragile Mitch was at that moment.

Mitch heaved a sigh and said “ No I think I am just going to go home and call it an early night.”

Marty looked sympathetic and then nodded “Alright kid. I’ll see you tomorrow. Just make sure you eat.”

Matt went to leave when Mitch realized he had ridden in with Patty. “Oh crap! Hey!! Can you drive me home?” He called after Matt.

Matt snorted and said “Yeah kid get your stuff.” 

Mitch threw his stuff together quickly and tossed a wave over his shoulder at Paul and Babs who were still talking, then headed after Matt. 

\------------------------------

Thankfully Marty didn’t try to talk to Mitch about the mini-Matts situation, he just chatted about Jax and Syd. Mitch let the words flow over him and rubbed gently at the ache in his chest.

He knew Auston was safe with Patty, safer than he would be with Mitch probably, but god he was so tiny. He could get hurt so easily and every second Mitch couldn’t actually see him was freaking him out.

‘Mitch?” Matt asked and it sounded like he had said it more than once.

Mitch jerked his attention to the present and realized they were parked outside Auston’s building. “Sorry man. Just thinking.” Mitch murmured unbuckling. 

“It’s gonna be ok Mitch. He’s gonna be ok.” Matt said patting Mitch on the shoulder. 

All Mitch could do was nod and attempt a reassuring smile. If the look on Marty’s face was anything to go by, he hadn’t quite managed it. 

“See you tomorrow.” Mitch said and slid out of the car. He waved at Marty and then headed to the parking garage to grab his car and head home. 

\----------------------

Mitch spent the rest of his day on the couch mindlessly watching the cooking channel. He had ordered out for dinner and now he had no idea what to do with himself. Which was stupid because it wasn’t like he spent every waking moment with Matts. He spent plenty of time on his own. 

But usually he could text or snap Matts, sometimes even goading him into a couple of hours of Fortnite. Now all he could do was sit and hope Matts was ok. 

It was 11:30 at night and it had been a long day. What he really needed to do was go to bed and get a good night’s sleep. Auston was fine. He was going to be fine, Patty had said so. He was going to turn back to his 20 year old self and then he and Mitch were going to have to sit down and talk about the giant emotional elephant in the room. 

Mitch huffed and sat up to head to his room when his phone rang. It wasn’t unusual for the guys to call late sometimes but his heart stopped when he saw Patty’s face on his phone. Patty never called late. 

Mitch scrambled to answer, almost ignoring the call in his mad rush. Heart pounding his ears Mitch answered the phone.

“Hello?” Mitch said breathlessly. 

On the other end of the phone Mitch could just make out Auston sobbing. “Mitch I think you may need to come over here.” Patty said. 

Mitch was already slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys. “What’s wrong? Is he ok? Patty what happened?” Mitch was absolutely terrified as he stepped into the elevator and frantically smashed the button for the parking garage. 

“He’s ok Mitch. He’s not hurt. We think he might have had nightmare but Chris and I can’t get him to calm down and he’s asking for you.” Patty’s voice was calm and steady, which helped Mitch calm down. If Auston were in danger or hurt even Patty wouldn’t sound this calm. 

“Ok I am getting in my car now. I will be there as quick as I can.” Mitch said starting the car and heading out. 

“Ok. But Mitch be safe. He’s alright I promise.” Patty said

“Ok tell him I’m coming ok?” Mitch said and after Patty assured him he would Mitch hung up and focused on driving. He needed to get to his Auston right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys I was out of town for work. Again as always the only proof-reading/editing that has happened has been by me. Please forgive my mistakes and overenthusiastic use of commas!

Mitch screeched to a stop outside the Marleau family home and threw the car into park. He spared a moment to hope he hadn’t made enough noise to disrupt the quiet suburb as he jumped from the front seat and slammed the door. 

The front door opened when he was halfway up the walk and Patty stepped out with Auston sobbing in his arms. Mitch had a moment of sheer panic before Matts collapsed forward into his waiting arms. 

“M-M-Mitchy!” Auston buried his little face against Mitch’s neck and Mitch could feel the little hiccups wracking his tiny body. 

“Hey buddy.” Mitch whispered in a soft, soothing voice. “You’re ok Auston. You’re ok. I’m here.” Mitch rubbed his hand gently up and down the little boys back in an attempt to soothe them both. 

Mitch looked up at Patty who just gestured for him to come inside. Mitch was grateful he didn’t comment on the tears in Mitch’s eyes. 

“What happened?” Mitch asked as he sat down on the couch just inside the living room. 

Christina Marleau stepped in, dressed in a robe “He went to bed ok. Just asked for you a couple of times. Then he woke screaming and nothing would calm him down” She said as she gently rubbed a hand over Matts’ head. 

“You were g-g-gone.” Auston began with the tears picking back up “I was a-all a-a-alone! And I couldn’t finded you.” He set off into a fresh set of sobs. 

Mitch looked up at Patty who looked just as broken up about the situation as Mitch. 

“Oh Auston, Buddy. I’m so sorry kiddo.” Mitch said “I wouldn’t ever leave you.” 

“I stay with you!” Auston said fiercely. His tears had slowly started to subside but his grip on Mitch’s neck hadn’t loosened at all. 

“Of course you can.” Mitch said not even looking at Patty. He was not leaving Auston again, he didn’t care what Patty, Babs, or anyone else said. 

“Promise?” Auston asked “Forever?” 

“Yeah buddy. I promise.” Mitch said, trying not to think about the forever part of it. 

“Why don’t you boys take the guest bedroom?” Patty suggested ”It’s too late to try and get a carseat switched over.” 

Mitch was just relieved Patty wasn’t going argue with him. Mitch stood up with a murmured thanks to Christina, he followed Patty down the hallway to the guest bedroom. 

“Night boys. Try to get some rest.” Patty gently squeezed Mitch’s shoulder and closed the door. 

Mitch kicked his shoes off and and laid back on the pillows. Auston draped himself across Mitch’s chest, never loosening his hold on Mitch’s neck. 

“I love you Mitchy.” Auston whispered.

Mitch felt his body slowly relaxing even as heart swelled, soothed by the heat from Matts little body. 

“I love you too Auston.” Mitch said and he drifted off with one hand cupping the back of Auston’s head.  
\------------------------------

Mitch woke up to the sounds of the Marleau family chattering and pots banging as breakfast was prepared. 

He rubbed a hand across his eyes and looked down to see Auston still sleeping peacefully against his chest. He had been so frantic last night he hadn’t had a chance to take the kid in but now he looked his fill. 

Auston was wearing a pair of blue footie pajamas that had stars all over them and his hair was a mess of brown. His face was soft with slumber, his little cheeks rounded with baby fat. His breathing was deep and slow and he had one hand gripping Mitch’s shirt while the other was wrapped around Mitch’s neck and buried in his hair. 

It was the cutest thing Mitch had ever seen. Mitch had a sudden flash of this happening in another time and place. With a baby that had Auston’s features and maybe Mitch’s personality. He could see it so clearly. The only thing missing was Auston’s big warm body curled up next to him rubbing a hand through their son’s hair. 

Mitch startled to the present when he realized exactly what he had been daydreaming about. He must have jerked enough to wake up Matts because his little body stretched and his face scrunched up adorably before his eyes fluttered open. 

It took Auston a minute to place where he was but as soon as he met Mitch’s eyes he smiled hugely.

“Mitchy!!!” Auston sat up on Mitch’s chest and squeezed Mitch’s cheeks together. 

Mitch exaggerated his face puffing his cheeks up, making a fishy face, and crossing his eyes. Auston burst into giggles as he toppled over on to the mattress. 

Mitch couldn’t suppress his laugh as he reached over and tousled Matts’ hair. 

“Morning bud.” Mitch said as Auston ducked out from under Mitch’s hand with a huff and tried to smooth his hair down. It was exactly what grown-up Matts’ would have done and it was little surreal to see it happen on the three year old version. 

“How are you feeling bud?” Mitch asked carefully

“I’m good now that you’re here.” Auston said with a smile “But I am hungry.” 

Mitch let out a deep breath and smiled ok then. Food. 

“Let’s go see what the Marleaus are doing for breakfast huh?” Mitch said as he stood up to stretch. 

“Maybe its PANCAKES!!!” Auston yelled and took a running leap off the end of the bed and skidded on his little pajama covered feet. He barely took the time to catch his balance before he was out into the hall and heading for the kitchen. 

“COME ON MITCHY!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Mitch shook his head and started to follow in Auston’s wake. This kid was going to be the death of him. 

\----------------------------------

The Marleau household was controlled chaos. When Mitch made it to kitchen Auston was playing tag with Jagger while Christina and Patty moved around each other seamlessly. Patty was at the stove stacking plates with waffles while Christina poured juice into glasses and two sippy cups. 

“Morning Mitch.” Christina said with a smile. “Pat’s going to take you shopping today to get you some essentials you’re going to need if he’s staying with you.” 

Mitch was kind of in shock that he was actually going to be responsible for a child but he also knew no one wanted a repeat of last night. 

Mitch slipped into a chair next to the Marleau boys and Auston climbed into the seat next to him. 

“Thanks” Mitch said as Patty sat plates down in front of them. Patty smiled and they all tucked into breakfast. 

After a quick breakfast Auston followed Christina up the stairs to change clothes. He made to sure to check in with Mitch first though, “You’re not leaving, right?” 

“I promise I will be right here when you’re done.” Mitch said and Auston nodded, leaned up to kiss Mitch on the cheek, and took off to get dressed. 

“How are you doing Mitch?” Pat asked once they were alone.

Mitch took a minute to think and then sighed “I just want him back and I want him safe until he is. He’s so important…” he trailed off realizing how much he was revealing. 

But Patty just looked at him sympathetically, “I know he is Mitch. He really cares about you. And you are great with him.” 

“Thanks. I kind of feel like I have no idea what I am doing though.” Mitch said scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“I will let you in on a little secret.” Patty said conspiratorially. “None of us have any idea what we are doing. You just love them and try to keep them happy and healthy. You do the best you can and hope it’s good enough.”

Mitch groaned, flopping his face down on the table. “That doesn’t make me feel better man. I was banking on you having all the answers.” 

Patty just laughed and headed for the stairs. “Grab your shoes kid. We’ve got a lot to get done.”

\----------------------------

Mitch followed Patty to the store which was another near meltdown when Mitch didn’t get in the car with Matts. He only calmed down when Mitch explained they were going to get a car seat so he could ride in Mitch’s car. 

When they got to the store Mitch let Patty take the lead as he headed for car seats first, then over to the grocery section. He let Auston pick out food he liked which meant a buggy full of peanut butter, goldfish, applesauce, and juice boxes. 

Once they had gotten the food together Patty steered them towards the clothes. Surprisingly as “fashionable” as Auston was as an adult he really didn’t care what he wore as a kid. 

He was only insistent about two things. The first being a pair of light up shoes which he gasped and showed Mitch. “Look Mitchy!!!!” 

“I see bud.” 

And more embarrassingly a Marner leafs shirt. Auston clutched the shirt to his chest and wouldn’t even hand it over when they went to pay. 

Mitch just blushed and said “Shut up.” to Patty who was barely containing laughter. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Patty said throwing his hands up defensively “But the other guys definitely will.” 

Mitch just groaned. 

Patty installed the car seat in the back of Mitch’s car and helped show Mitch how to buckle Matts in. 

“Bye Auston. I will see you tomorrow ok?” Patty said holding his hand up for a high-five. 

“K! Bye!” Matts said slapping his little hand against Patty’s larger one. 

Patty turned to Mitch with a serious expression. “If you need anything you can call me or Bozie or even Matt ok?” 

Mitch nodded.

“You’re going to be fine Mitch.” Patty said. 

“Yeah. We will be.” Mitch said trying to sound a little more confident than he felt. 

Patty smiled, studied Mitch for another second and apparently found what he was looking for because he gave Mitch a quick hug and headed for his car while mitch slid behind the wheel. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Matts staring back at him with a smile, Marner jersey clutched in his hands and light-up tennis shoes banging against the seat. 

“Alright bud. Just you and me.” Mitch said. 

“You and Me!!!” Auston cheered. 

Mitch slipped the car into drive and pulled out, heading for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking some liberties with the schedule with this one. Auston actually injured his shoulder on a Friday game against the Islanders and the Leafs played the Bruins the next day. I moved the Islanders game to Wednesday night, with practice on Thursday and an off day on Friday. I'm going to try to follow the schedule from now on but no promises! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also as always no beta so all mistakes are my own.

It was still fairly early in the day when Mitch finally got Auston’s things settled. He made his way down the hall from his bedroom to find Matts playing with a stack of pucks he had grabbed from Mitch’s equipment bag by the door. Mitch watched quietly from the doorway as Auston stacked the pucks and knocked them over clapping his little hands as he did so. 

Mitch must have made some small sound because Auston’s gaze jerked up suddenly and when he caught sight of Mitch he smiled. 

“Mitchy look.” Auston said as he placed another puck on his little tower. 

“I see bud. You hungry?” Mitch asked. It was getting close to lunch time.

“I have a peanut butter sanwich and fishies?” Auston asked hopefully. His big brown eyes helped to complete a completely devastating puppy dog expression. Good lord how had Ema and Brian ever said no to this kid? Mitch certainly wasn’t strong enough to. 

“Sure kiddo. Then maybe after lunch we can go do something fun.” Mitch said heading into the kitchen. 

Mitch kind of wanted to take Auston to all his favorite places he went as a kid. The problem was he was pretty damn recognizable and going out with a mini-Matts was just asking for trouble. So that ruled out anything hockey related, like the Hockey Hall of Fame or even skating at an outdoor rink. 

“Really? Where we gonna go?” Auston asked trailing after Mitch. 

“Not sure buddy.” Mitch said, pulling out the peanut butter and bread. “What do you wanna do?” 

“Ummm.” Auston leaned against Mitch’s leg and rubbed a little hand against his cheek seeming to think about the question. “Can we go see the lions?” Auston asked. 

“Lions?” Mitch asked confused for a minute. “You mean at the zoo?” 

“Yeah.” Auston said perking up in excitement. “I wanna got to the Zoo!”

“Buddy it’s still pretty cold outside I’m not sure the Zoo is open.” Mitch said. Auston’s face fell with his little head hanging down slightly. Mitch absolutely couldn’t stand it. “But hey I will check ok bud?” Mitch said reaching down to rub gently over Matts’ head.

“K Mitchy.” Auston said smiling up at him.

Mitch finished up with the sandwich and put Matts at the table with his food and a little juice box and dug out his phone to get more info on the Zoo. He hadn’t been to the Zoo since a school trip in grade 3.

It turned out the zoo was open year round and actually had some indoor exhibits. Mitch was getting ready to tell Auston it looked like they could go when his phone began to vibrate in his hand. It was Ema Matthews calling. 

\---------------------------------------

“Heeeeeyyyy Ema.” Mitch said as he answered the phone. He was absolutely dreading this conversation if only because it absolutely had not occurred to Mitch to call Auston’s parents. Which meant her son had been at tiny child for over 24 hours and he hadn’t let her know there was anything wrong. Not great.

“Mitch.” Ema’s voice sounded concerned. “I talked to Mike. How is he?”

Thank god he wasn’t going to have to be the one to break this to her. Babs had obviously thought this through more than he had. She really should have been his first call. 

“He’s good Ema. He’s having lunch right now. He’s going to stay with me I think.”

“I am not surprised.” Ema’s soft accent did nothing to disguise the humor in her voice. Mitch found himself blushing even though he had no idea why. “Can I talk to him?” she asked.

“Yeah sure.” Mitch said. “Let me Facetime you.” He quickly hit the facetime button and Ema’s concerned face appeared moments later. Mitch could see Brian Matthews leaning over the back of what looked like their couch. He sent Brian a quick wave which was returned before he looked over at Matts.

Auston had peanut butter smeared across his face and on both hands and he was lining his goldfish up on the table. Geez he was a mess and Mitch was not making a good impression here. 

“Auston?” Mitch asked getting the boy’s attention. “Your Mom and Dad wanna see you bud.” 

Auston climbed off his chair and ran around the table, lifting his arms for Mitch to pick him up. Once Mitch had him settled in his lap he said “Sorry he’s kind of a mess.” and turned the phone to get the little boy in the screen. 

“Oh Papi.” Ema gasped covering her mouth with one hand.

“Hi Mami! Hi Dad!” Auston smiled and waved a messy hand at them both.

Mitch could see Ema tearing up and Brian reaching forward to settle a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey Papi. You doing ok?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah Dad. I’m staying with Mitchy! I had to go with Patty yesterday but I didn’t like that so Mitch promised to stay with me forever!” Auston rambled and Mitch couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks if he tried. 

“That’s great Papi. You’re behaving right?” Brian asked

“Yes sir!” Auston said looking up at Mitch for confirmation. Mitch just nodded down at him and Auston leaned up to kiss Mitch’s cheek with a smile. 

Mitch looked back at Auston’s parents, wiping peanut butter off his cheek to see them both smiling knowingly at him. 

“Umm… yeah he had a nightmare last night at Patty’s so I went over to get him.” Mitch murmured uncomfortably. 

“Thank you Mitch” Ema said “ And thank you for taking care of him.”

“Yeah of course.” Mitch said. 

“Do you need us to come help?” Brian asked. 

Mitch took a minute to think about it. “No I think we are ok for now. But like if he stays this way for a while maybe.” 

“Ok. You just let us know and we will be on the first flight out.” Brian said. 

“Ok will do.” Mitch said.

“Bye Mami. Bye Dad.” Auston said waving. 

“By Papi. Te Amo.” Ema said. 

“Love you!” he said and jumped down and headed back over to his lunch. 

“Call of us if you need us.” Ema reminded him. “You’re doing great Mitch. I’m sure.” 

“Thanks Ema.” Mitch ended the call quickly after that. 

Mitch took a moment to process the fact that the Matthews apparently trusted him to take care of their son. Which was a whole lot of faith being put in him. He took a deep breath and said. “Let’s go to the zoo.” 

\------------------------------

It took Mitch almost and hour to get Auston clean, bundled up in a toque and jacket, and into the car. So It was early afternoon by the time they had gotten their tickets and gotten inside the zoo. 

I wasn’t terribly cold actually but there were still very few people braving the weather on a weekday in February.

They started with the pride of white Lions which were actually outside and lazing in the sun. Auston was completely enamoured. Mitch picked him up so he could see better.

“Their WHITE Mitchy!” He yelled leaning further over Mitch’s arms. 

“I know bud.” Mitch said smiling. 

Auston chattered on about the lions and eventually started roaring at them. It was the cutest thing Mitch had ever seen. They headed over to one of the indoor pavilions after that. Auston holding Mitch’s hand as they walked over, talking animatedly about all the animals they were going to see. 

Auston wasn’t a fan of the bird eating spider, climbing into Mitch’s arms and burying his face in Mitch’s neck, but he loved the pygmy hippos and the giraffes.

After a couple of hours Auston was clearly wearing down, rubbing at his eyes but insisting he wasn’t tired when Mitch asked. Mitch picked Auston up and headed for the exit as the little boy curled his face into the crook of Mitch’s neck without protest and worked an arm around to play his little fingers through the hair at the nape of Mitch’s neck. 

As they headed out Auston’s head suddenly jerked up, his attention caught by a display of stuffed animals. “Lions Mitchy!” Auston said. 

Sure enough nestled at the top of the display was a section of soft white lions. “You want one bud?” Mitch asked. 

“Oh yes please.” Auston said excitedly.

Mitch walked over and let Auston lean over to grab one. Mitch paid for the toy and then headed back out to the car. Auston bounced the lion around his lap as Mitch was buckling him in. 

“He’s gonna get you!” Auston yelled and banged the lion against Mitch’s face. 

“AHHHHHHHH! Oh No!” Mitch yelled exaggeratedly causing Auston to giggle hysterically. Mitch smiled at him and then place a kiss to the little boy’s head before climbing into the front seat and heading home. 

Auston fell asleep quickly in the car and stayed asleep when Mitch got him out of the car seat, settling into the spot Mitch was quickly thinking of as his spot against Mitch’s neck. 

When they made it inside Mitch headed straight down the hall to the bedroom and laid down on his side. Auston shifted, curling up to face Mitch with his lion clutched tightly in his arms. Mitch let the sounds of Auston’s breathing relax him as he drifted off for an afternoon nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a tine amount of progress towards the plot. All mistakes are my own! Please forgive the over-usage of commas. I have a problem.

After their nap Mitch carried a still slightly sleepy Auston to the couch. Apparently this version of him didn’t wake up any easier than his older self. Mitch smiled as Matts rubbed his eyes and he turned on the television looking for kids shows. He was glad mini-Matts couldn’t judge him for the fact that he knew exactly what channels had cartoons. 

Mitch left him sitting on the couch to toss something for them to eat together. He fixed one of his frozen, nutrition approved meals for himself and a peanut butter sandwich with apple sauce for Matts. 

“Hey bud, come to the table!” Mitch yelled as he sat their plates on the table.

Auston ran in and climbed up into the chair. “Thank you Mitchy.” Auston said as he crammed his sandwich in his face. 

Mitch laughed and started in on his own meal. 

As was becoming the new normal Auston ended up with more food on his face than in it and Mitch decided that instead of just wiping him off he would be better off tossing him in the shower. 

“Come on bud. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Mitch said as he gathered the dishes and set them in the sink.

Auston watched as Mitch filled up the bathtub, checking to make sure the temperature wasn’t too hot. On impulse Mitch squirted some of his body wash into the stream of water causing bubbles to take over the tub. 

“YAY! Bubbles!” Auston clapped his hands excitedly and bounced on his toes. 

Mitch smiled and said “Come on bud. Let’s get you undressed.” 

Auston plopped down on his bottom and started yanking off his socks. When Mitch reached to help him get his pants down Auston jerked sideways “I do it Mitchy!” the little boy glared at him. 

Mitch raised both hands in surrender, “Ok Buddy you do it. “ 

After some wiggling Auston was finally able to get out of his pants but he managed to get completely stuck in his shirt. He had pulled it up and it caught on his head while trapping both arms up by his little ears. 

Mitch snorted to contain his laughter. “Help!” Auston yelped. 

“I thought you were gonna do it little guy.” Mitch said. 

“Miiiiitchy!” Auston whined and Mitch took pity on him untangling him from the cloth and smiling at his rumpled pout. 

“Come on hop in.” Mitch lifted the little boy into the tub and watched as he splashed around pretending to swim. He couldn’t get over how tiny he was. 

After scrubbing Auston’s hair and handing him a washcloth so that he could supervise the boy scrubbing his body off, Mitch held up a towel for Auston to climb into and lifted him out of the tub. 

Mitch got Auston into a tiny pair of Maple Leaf pajamas and had to take a moment to look at the cuteness in front of him. He quickly toweled off Auston’s hair and tossed the towel into the laundry basket near his closet. 

“Mitchy, I have book?” Auston asked. 

“Yeah bud, it’s still early you wanna color for a while?” Mitch asked.

Auston took a running leap off the bed and took off down the hallway. Mitch took that as a yes. 

Mitch and Auston colored in Auston’s activity book at the coffee table in the living room for almost an hour. Auston sitting on his knees to be able to see over the table with Mitch sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him. 

Before long Auston was starting to rub at his eyes and he was leaning more and more into Mitch’s side. “Hey bud why don’t we get ready for bed huh?” Mitch asked. 

Auston nodded and said “Can I have milk? Please.” 

“Sure buddy. I’ll go grab it.” Mitch said standing up and heading for the kitchen. As he pulled out the sippy cup they had grabbed earlier he couldn’t help thinking how easy today had gone. 

He was smiling to himself a he headed back to the living room but just as he turned the corner he saw Auston put something small and round in his mouth that he had obviously picked up off the floor. 

“Auston No!!!” Mitch yelled startling the boy and making him jerk around with wide eyes. 

Oh god. What had he eaten? What could have been on the floor? Was it medicine? He didn’t think he would have dropped a pill but he couldn’t remember if his cleaning lady did under the couches and he had been prescribed pain meds last spring. They made him so out of it that it was possible he could have dropped one and not know it.

What if Auston just ate a pain pill? That would kill a child his size right? Oh god he has killed Auston. 

Mitch was sort of frozen in shock and as they stared at each other Auston began to tear up. Mitch’s brain finally stopped its downward spiral and he said as calmly as he could “Spit it out bud. Right now.” 

Auston opened his mouth and spit the object out and began crying in earnest. Mitch rushed over scooping him up as he looked down at the floor to see what it was. 

A yellow skittle. 

It was a skittle. Thank god.

Mitch sank to the floor in relief and started rubbing circles on Auston’s back and rocking them both gently. 

“I s-s-sorry!” Auston sobbed. 

“Oh Bud.” Mitch said “I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. You just scared me. You can’t ever pick things up and put them in your mouth, They could hurt you and I don’t know what I would do without you.” Mitch felt his own tears leaking down his cheeks.

They both sat in the middle of the living room floor calming down for several minutes until Auston leaned back, wiping a hand across his face and nose. 

“You’d be ok Mitchy. If I were gone.” He said, eyes downcast and looking more heartbroken than Mitch had ever seen. “You always are.” 

What?

“Auston buddy what are you talking about?” Mitch asked confused and actually a little afraid of the answer. 

“When I’m big.” Auston started. “I keep being all by myself. Like when my head hurt and everybody was ok without me.”

Holy God had Auston turned into a three year old because he didn’t think they needed him? 

“Auston?” Mitch used the gentlest voice he possibly could. “We always need you. I always need you. Always.” 

Mitch wiped away the tears from Auston’s cheeks as Auston stared up at him almost disbelievingly. Mitch decided to try another tact. 

“Do you trust me?” Mitch asked

Auston nodded. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Mitch asked, hoping the little boy would forget the times they had pranked each other as adults.

But Auston just shook his head.

“Then you have to believe me when I say I always need you around ok?” Mitch whispered fiercely. 

Auston took a moment to seemingly think it over and then said “Ok Mitchy.” The smile on Auston’s face was wobbly at best but Mitch thought it was his greatest accomplishment to date. 

“Come on let’s get ready for bed.” Mitch said as he scooped up the sippy cup from the floor next to him and stood up with Auston in his arms. 

Auston leaned his head on Mitch’s shoulder and sipped his milk as Mitch headed down the hallway. 

Mitch sat Auston on the counter next to him and helped him brush his teeth and started on his own teeth. He looked over to see Auston watching him and he smiled causing foam to fall onto his shirt. 

Auston giggled as Mitch tried to wipe his shirt off. Mitch helped Auston rinse and then they both headed for bed. 

As they slipped under the covers Auston grabbed his white lion and curled against Mitch’s chest. Mitch ran a hand gently through Auston’s hair. 

“Love you Mitchy.” Auston murmured sleepily. 

“Love you too kiddo.” Mitch whispered as his chest constricted painfully. It was so hard to watch Auston go through this and if what he said tonight was any indication there was a lot he was going through that none of them knew anything about. 

Auston jerked suddenly causing Mitch to look down in concern. “Mitchy can I have skittles tomorrow? I promise not to eat any off the floor.” Auston asked pleadingly.

Mitch couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah bud you can have some skittles tomorrow.” 

Auston did a tiny little fist pump and said “Yes!” Then he settled back against Mitch’s chest.

Mitch fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. This was supposed to be a quick one shot to get the idea out of head and here we are over 13,000 words later. All mistakes are my own but if anyone would like to Beta for me I would be eternally grateful!!!

The next morning was a hectic. Mitch had morning skate before the game that night against the Bruins and he underestimated how long it would take to get both Auston and himself ready. 

Auston was half asleep sprawled on the couch while Mitch threw his clothes on and did a cursory brush of his teeth. Mitch decided that completely waking him and getting him dressed could wait until he had figured out breakfast for the road. 

Once he was able to scrounge up granola bars and loaded up a sippy cup with milk and a to go coffee he headed back into the living room to get Auston going. 

Come on kiddo we have to get you dressed so we can get to the rink?” Mitch said as he sat down next to Auston on the couch and gently rubbed his back. 

Auston turned his head enough to peer up at Mitch through one eye and it took everything in Mitch not to laugh at his disgruntled expression. Apparently even the joy of seeing Mitch couldn’t make this morning easier on the kid. 

“I’m going to grab your clothes and then you really have to get up bud.” Mitch said as he got up to head to the bedroom.

“My Mitchy jersey!” Auston yelled after him

“Ok, Ok Buddy.” Mitch said. The guys were going to give him so much shit for this. 

Auston perked up a little when he was able to put on his Marner jersey and he ran to the door when Mitch told him it was time to get his shoes on. 

“I do it.” Auston said grabbing his light up shoes from Mitch.

“Ok bud.” Mitch said handing him a shoe and showing him which foot to put it on. Auston pulled the velcro tight and hopped up ready to go. 

It took some maneuvering to get Auston and his gear bag both downstairs. Mitch finally managed by holding Auston’s hand as they headed down the elevator.

Mitch had sort of dreamed of holding Auston’s hand but this was not how he had pictured it. 

“Can I skate with you today Mitchy?” Auston asked as Mitch buckled him into the car seat. 

“Umm. I don’t know kiddo. Let me text Patty and see if he can bring you some skates that will fit.” Mitch said rubbing gently at Auston’s hair before climbing in the front seat and sending off a quick text to Pat. 

By the time they got to the rink for morning skate several of the younger guys were huddling around the entrance obviously waiting for Mitch and Auston to arrive. 

Willy got to the car door first and had the door open before Mitch could even get his seatbelt off. 

“What’s up Mini-Matts?” Willy asked as he deftly unbuckled Auston from his five-point harness. Mitch was momentarily amazed at how easy Willy made that look until he remembered that Willy had several younger siblings. 

“Don’t call me that.” Auston said glaring up at Willy even as he let the blonde swing him up on his hip. “Only Mitchy.” 

“Oh is that so” Willy cooed smirking over at Mitch. Mitch valiantly fought the blush he could feel rising up his cheeks. “Sorry Matts. I love your Marner Jersey by the way." Auston smiled and rubbed his hand over the maple leaf logo on his chest. "You ready to go skate?” Willy had already turned and headed towards Hymie and Freddie who were still waiting by the door. Mitch had to scramble to get his bag and catch up. 

Once Auston had assured himself that Mitch was following them he was happy to chat with the other guys and even reached out for Freddie to carry him. Freddie seemed to be just as surprised by Auston’s reaction to him as he had the first time but he recovered quickly and handed his coffee off to Zach before taking the little boy into his arms. 

Together the group headed down the hallway while Auston recounted their zoo adventure to the guys. Zach asked Auston questions, Freddie appeared to be listening seriously to every word, and Willy was all together too gleeful about this situation. 

Once in the locker room Freddie sat a wiggling Auston on the floor and he immediately began running around the room saying hi to everyone. Mitch headed for his stall and was getting settled when her heard Auston yell his name. 

When Mitch turned Auston was running from Patty’s stall with a pair of tiny skates in his hands. “I skate!!!!” Auston yelled launching himself into Mitch’s lap. 

Mitch deftly avoided the skate blades and said “Yeah buddy but you have to be careful with these. They’re sharp.” Auston looked down obviously chastised. 

“I sorry Mitchy.” “

“It’s ok bud.” Mitch said and lifted his head just in time to see Babs walk in. After Babs gave them a quick rundown of the strategy for the game against the Bruins he told them all to hit the ice. 

The group broke up and started heading out while Babs walked over to Mitch’s stall and crouched down to talk to Auston. 

“Auston do you think you can stay by me and listen?” Babs asked. Auston nodded with wide eyes. “Ok then” Babs said with a soft smile “Then how about you help me coach today?” 

“Really?” Auston asked in obvious awe. 

“Really.” Babs said “Tell Mitch here to help you get your skates on and I will see you out there.”

“Mitchy! Mitchy did you hear that?” Auston asked, practically vibrating on the seat next to him. 

“Yeah buddy I heard. Let’s get the skates on and see if we can find you a helmet.” Mitch said. 

\--------------------------------------

Once they made it to the ice Auston clutched tightly to Mitch’s hand for the first few strides but quickly got his feet under him and smiled up at Mitch once before taking off on surprisingly steady legs, for where Babs was standing at center ice. 

Practice progressed fairly normal considering there was a three year old on the ice. Babs had given Auston his whistle just a few minutes in and the kid had taken to coaching like a duck takes to water. 

“Willy! You were out of position on that pass you need to do it again.” Auston yelled as he blew the whistle to restart the drill. Babs was smirking and Willy looked much less thrilled with the situation than he had before. 

“Tiny little dictator.” Mitch heard him mutter before devolving into Swedish. 

Babs finally put an end to practice not too terribly long after. Auston didn’t seem happy about it but Babs reminded him they needed to save some for the game and Auston finally nodded. 

Pat grabbed a youth stick from the bench and headed out to give it to Auston. It was still too large but definitely closer to Auston’s size. Most of the guys stuck around to play keep away with Auston. 

He wasn’t nearly as good as his adult self but he was by far the best kid Mitch had ever seen. Strong and sturdy on his skates, he was surprisingly fast and he was able to send one just over Freddie’s glove. From the look of surprise on the goalies face he hadn’t let that one go in. 

Auston did a ridiculous celly, lifting one skate into the air and shaking his arms wildly, which caused him to lose balance and land right on his behind. Everyone was laughing but Mitch could tell Auston was a little slow to get up and he seemed to be slowing down. It was time to get off the ice. 

“Come on bud.” Mitch yelled “We need to get lunch and get our pregame naps in.” 

Auston tapped his glove against Freddie’s and barreled into Mitch’s legs. Mitch looked down at Auston as the little boy smiled up at him. “Love you Mitchy.” Auston said. 

Mitch could feel his ears burning, most of the guys had to have heard that, but he just said ‘I love you too buddy.” 

As they passed Willy and Kappy by the tunnel Willy made kissy faces at Mitch and he retaliated with a face wash, ducking down the tunnel before Willy could recover. 

\------------------------------------

The game against Boston was tight but they managed to eek out a win while Mitch managed a 4 point night. 

There was no sign of Auston when the team made it back to the locker room and Mitch focused on getting through press. 

The locker room was as boisterous as ever with the guys in high spirits after a tight win. Mitch had just managed to slip on his boxers when the locker room door swung open and Auston came barreling in as a blur of blue and white. 

“YOU WERE AWESOME!” Auston yelled as he flung himself at Mitch. 

“We won too you know.” Willy muttered from his stall. 

Mitch ignored him as he leaned down to pick Auston up. “Thanks buddy.” 

“Welcome.” Auston beamed and then wiggled to be put down. As soon as his feet touched the ground Auston was heading for Freddie’s stall. 

Mitch left him to it and finished getting ready. “Are you coming out with the boys?” Marty leaned over to ask Mitch. 

Mitch shook his head. “I can’t. I’ve got Matts.” 

“Syd will watch him bud.” Matt assured him. 

Mitch looked over where Auston was fitting in Freddie’s lap talking animatedly about something while he listened attentively. 

“I don’t know. I mean he didn’t do great when I left him with Patty.” Mitch said hesitantly. He did kind of want to head out with the boys and work off some of the adrenaline still flooding his system but he wasn’t willing to put either of them through another hysterical fit. 

“I’m sure he would be ok for a few hours Mitch. You gotta get some grown-up time man or your going to go crazy.” Matt said. 

Mitch still wasn’t completely convinced. “I’ll talk to him.”

When Mitch was finally ready to go he headed over to Freddie’s stall just time to hear Auston say “ ...but that’s why he’s the best and I love him lots. But not just cause he’s good at hockey.” Auston said seriously. Freddie just nodded and looked up at Mitch with amusement clear in his eyes.

“Speaking of Mitch...” Freddie said nodding to Mitch. 

“Mitchy!” Auston smiled up at him and Mitch reached over to pick him up. 

“Hey bud.” he said. “How would you feel about me going out for a bit tonight?” 

“Yeah lets go!” Auston said happily.

“I can’t take you with me where they are going. They don’t allow kids.” He could see disappointment welling up in Auston’s face so he said quickly, “But it will only be for a few hours. Not a whole night like last time.” 

Auston didn’t seem thrilled but he nodded his head “Ok Mitchy.” 

Mitch headed out with Auston and handed him over to Sydney who promised Auston he could hang out with Jax until the boys got back. The promise of puppy cuddles made handing him off quite easy, with nothing more than a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Love you Mitchy.” Auston said and walked out to the car with Syd. 

\---------------------------------------

Mitch loved going out with they guys. He was social by nature and any time spent with a group of people he loved was his idea of a good time. 

The bar they hit was busy and rowdy, with drinks flowing and some of the younger guys hitting the dance floor almost immediately. 

They guys passed Mitch a few shots but he only took one and stuck to beer, he had a kid waiting on him so he couldn’t go home wasted. 

The music was good and Marty was pressed all along his side, willing to indulge Mitch’s cuddling for the night. Not that Marty ever really turned down Mitch’s cuddles but this was almost a perfect night. 

They had beat the Bruins, Mitch had a great game in particular, and he was with his favorite people so why was he anxious to leave. It hit him all at once that what he needed was Auston. 

Usually his big body was bracketing him in from the other side. Auston would pass Mitch drinks and occasionally put his arm along the booth behind Mitch, making him feel safe and almost over-warm. 

Right now he couldn’t have that but he could be with Auston and even as a tiny kid he’d rather be with him. 

Mitch interrupted the chirping about Connor’s recent coffee post on insta to tell Matt he was heading home. Mitch was worried he would try to convince him to stay. They weren't seeing each other as much since Matt had started being a healthy scratch. But Matt just nodded and slipped out of the booth so he could head out. 

“Let Syd know I shouldn’t be too much longer?” Matt asked as he patted Mitch’s shoulder and slid back in the booth.

“Will do.” Mitch said and said goodbye to any teammates he saw on the way out.

\-------------------------------------------------------

When Sydney opened the door she seemed surprised. “You’re back sooner than I thought.” 

“I didn’t want him falling asleep without me. Don’t want him to have another night terror and its getting so late.” Mitch said. That explanation was a whole lot less damning than saying he would rather spend time with three year old Matts than be without him. 

“He’s playing with Jax. Come on in.” Syd said stepping back to let Mitch step in. 

“Matt said he’d be home soon.” Mitch said as they stepped into the living room. 

Before Syd could respond Auston looked up from playing tug-o-war with Jax and screamed “Mitchy!” 

There were dog toys all over the floor and Jax seemed almost relieved to have the little boy’s attention diverted. Auston started running towards Mitch and Mitch saw Auston’s foot catch on a rope toy.

Everything happened in slow motion. Syd and Mitch both reached forward but neither of them were close enough to catch him. Auston tumbled into the coffee table head first.

Mitch was at Auston’s side in an instant and his heart stopped. Auston had tears pooling in his eyes and he started whimpering but what really terrified Mitch was the gash on his forehead, blood already running downing the side of his face. 

Mitch had no idea what to do. He let him get hurt. Oh my god his baby was hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redporkpadthai I tried to get what you asked for in this one. Hope you like it. There is non-graphic mention of an injury and medical treatment. All mistakes are my own.

Mitch was scrubbing at a spot of blood on the sleeve of his shirt when Babs stepped around the curtain. He couldn’t look his coach in the eye at the moment so he continued to stare down at the bright red stain. 

“How is he Mitch?” Babs asked.

Mitch was pretty certain Mike already knew the answer to that question. The trainers had been Syd and Mitch’s first call when they couldn’t get the bleeding to stop. Mitch couldn’t stop replaying those dizzying moments where Auston’s little cries were almost drowned out by Syd’s hurried conversation with the team. 

Mitch had pressed a hand over the wound almost immediately and Syd had quickly handed him a kitchen towel to try and stop the bleeding. The trainers and Syd were going back and forth about whether the risk of exposure was worth a hospital trip or if the injury was significant enough to warrant it. 

Mitch had looked down at Auston and his little face was filled with fear and pain, and Mitch had made the decision for all of them. Telling Syd they were going to the hospital and to let the trainers know. 

He didn’t care about the risk of exposure. He cared about the little boy clinging to him with absolute trust. 

When they had gotten to the hospital Paul had met them by the entrance and they had been taken straight back to a room. Auston had calmed somewhat but he refused to let anyone touch him but Mitch. 

It had taken lots of coaxing and one particularly charming nurse to get Auston onto the bed to be examined, but he had refused to let go of Mitch’s hand. 

“They just took him back for a CT scan.” Mitch told Babs quietly and hadn't that been a fight when Auston realized Mitch couldn't come. “The doctor said that head wounds bleed a lot so it most likely looks worse than it is, but he’s going to need a couple of stitches and they want to be sure he doesn’t have a brain injury.” 

Mitch leaned forward and scrubbed both hands over his face trying to get the image of Auston’s little body being wheeled out on that giant bed out of his head. He waited for Babs to start yelling or at the very least chastise him for letting Auston get hurt but when the silence dragged on he glanced over.

Babs was looking at Mitch intently and when Mitch made eye contact Babs reached over and placed a hand on the back of Mitch’s neck.   
“You did good Mitch.” he said.

Mitch stared in disbelief. “Good?!” his voice cracked and he lowered his volume quickly “Good? I let him get hurt. Like serious hurt. We are in a hospital. He could have a concussion and he has to have stitches!” 

Mitch could tell he was starting to hyperventilate and he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn’t help it. There was someone else here who could be responsible and he needed to break just a little bit. 

Mike’s grip on his neck never wavered and he quietly gave Mitch a moment to collect himself. When Mitch had managed to get his breathing under control he finally started talking. 

“Mitch kids get hurt. It happens to every single person responsible for a child at some point. Auston had an accident and yes he’s hurt but he’s also getting the care he needs because you took control of the situation and did what was necessary to take care of him. Auston getting hurt isn’t your fault. Him being ok now though definitely is.” 

Mitch let the grounding touch of Bab’s hand and the firmness of his voice calm him. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his head to respond but the door opened and the nurse reappeared wheeling Auston’s bed back in. 

Mitch was on in his feet instantly as Babs slowly got to his own. “Is he ok?” he asked anxiously. The nurse just smiled and nodded. 

“We have to wait until the radiologist can read his CT to get the results but in the meantime we’re going to fix up that cut.” He said and began removing items from the various pockets of his scrubs. 

“Mitchy! They put me in a giant machine! It was so cool!!” Auston piped up. Now that the initial shock had worn off he seemed thrilled with this whole experience. “Hey coach! I got a sticker see?” Auston held out a Paw Patrol sticker for Babs to see. 

“I see bud. How are you feeling?” He asked the little boy. 

“I’m ok. My head hurts but Ryan said if I am good and be still while he fixes my owie I can have a popsicle!” Auston said. Ryan, his nurse, simply smiled. 

“Ok little man I have to put some medicine around your owie. It’s going to sting just a little bit ok and then it won’t hurt at all and I can put those cool stitches in.” Ryan said. 

Mitch could tell Auston was pretty uneasy about this turn of events and when Ryan started loading medicine into a syringe Auston turned big terrified eyes at Mitch and reached out for him. 

Mitch picked him up instantly, cradling the little boy against his chest with big hand cupping the back of Auston’s head. 

“It’s ok buddy. Would it help if I held you?” Mitch murmured into his hair, ignoring the looks he could feel from both Babs and Ryan. 

Auston nodded his head against Mitch’s neck and Mitch sat down on the bed with him looking up at Ryan “This is ok right?” The question was just him being polite because there was no way he was putting Auston down. 

Ryan just smiled and said “Yeah of course.” 

Mitch felt a little queasy watching Ryan numb the area and stitch him up but he kept it together for Auston’s sake. When they were finished the radiologist assured them that Auston’s scans had been fine and after a dose of pain medicine they were discharged.

The medicine hit Auston quickly and that combined with the late hour meant that the little boy was sleeping on Mitch’s shoulders before they even made back out to the waiting room. 

Mitch stopped as soon as he stepped outside the emergency room doors because almost the entire team was spread out around the waiting room. Willy was stretched out along a row of seats with his head in Zach’s lap and his feet propped up on Kappy’s while Patty, Naz, and Marty were talking quietly with Freddie and Connor. 

Mitch looked around at this group of guys and felt overwhelmingly grateful for his boys. JVR noticed them first and stood quickly catching everyone’s attention. 

Mitch didn’t have it in him to explain everything but thankfully Babs stepped in to let the team know what the doctor had said. 

It was quickly decided that they were sending Mitch and Auston home with Pat and Mitch was fine with that. He simply buckled Auston into the backseat, accepted hugs from some of the guys, and slipped in next to him. 

The ride to Pat’s was quiet and when they got home Mitch insisted on carrying Auston in when Pat asked if he wanted him to grab him. 

Christina was waiting up for them still even though it was closer to morning than night at that point. She rubbed a hand over Auston’s hair and gently patted Mitch’s cheek before sending them to the guest bedroom. 

Mitch laid Auston down on the bed and slipped his suit jacket off and headed for the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he finally saw the blood on his shoulder and down the front of his shirt. That was what finally broke him. Mitch dropped to the floor, trying to stifle the sobs so that he wouldn’t wake Auston. 

Pat found him there a few minutes later carrying a t-shirt and sweats. “Oh Mitchy.” Pat said sinking down next to him and wrapping his arms around Mitch. 

“It’s ok Mitch. He’s going to be fine.” Pat said. 

“I need him b-b-back.” Mitch choked out around his tears. “He’s so little Patty. He’s already hurt. What else is going to happen to him.” 

Pat was quiet for a few moments before asking “Mitch have you considered why Auston reverted?” 

Mitch wiped his face off and said “Because of the shoulder injury. That’s what you said.” 

“I said that was part of it. But maybe there is more to all of this stress on him than just his shoulder.” Pat said.

“I don’t get it Pat what else is it?” Mitch was confused. 

“Mitch, he hasn’t wanted to be apart from you for more than a few minutes this entire time. He seems scared of you leaving him. He tells you he loves you constantly.” Pat paused, searching for the right words. “I just think you need to really think about what’s going on with him.

Mitch had no idea what Pat could be getting at. He knew what it sounded like but that wasn’t possible so Mitch just nodded his head. 

“Ok. I brought you a change of clothes. You need anything else?” Patty asked. 

“No. I’m ok.” Mitch said climbing to his feet. 

Pat gave him one last squeeze and headed for bed. Mitch slipped into the clean clothes, took a deep breath, and headed back to the bedroom. 

Auston was exactly as Mitch had left him, medicine and exhaustion keeping him from even moving in his sleep. 

Mitch laid down next to him and ran a finger over his soft cheeks. Mitch was unsure about a lot of things but he knew one thing with absolute certainty “I love you too Matty and need you to come back to me ok?” 

Mitch started counting Auston’s breaths and between one breath and the next he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for everyone who has not given up on this story Thank you! I know its been forever since I posted but we moved to a new house and then my son ended up being taken to hospital out of town because he needed a specialist. Things are finally back on track and hopefully we can wrap up this story soon. I am expecting 1-2 more chapters.
> 
> Also I do not speak Spanish. So it is google translate's fault if there are any mistakes. I tried not to throw in much because it's not a strength of mine. If you are a native speaker 1) I apologize 2) please correct me!

Mitch drifted to wakefulness slowly. When he opened his eyes he saw Auston laying next to him already awake and staring back at Mitch. 

“Morning bud.” 

Auston smiled gently and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the tip of Mitch’s nose causing Mitch’s eyes to cross. 

“Mitchy my head hurts.” Auston said as he laid back down. Mitch’s eyes were immediately drawn to the small bandage over a row of stitches. 

Mitch reached out and gently ran a hand over his little head. “I’m sorry buddy. I shouldn’t have left you.” 

Auston blinked up at him and said “It’s ok Mitchy.” 

“No Auston it isn’t. I knew how much you wanted me to stay and I was responsible for taking care of you. But I promise from now on that won’t happen again. I’m not ever going to leave you buddy. I love you so much.” Mitch murmured. 

Auston’s eyes widened and he whispered “You promise? Never?” 

“Yeah buddy I promise.” Mitch pulled the little boy against his chest and hugged him tightly. 

\------------------------------------------------

Mitch decided he wasn’t up to doing breakfast with the whole Marleau family so with a round of quick goodbyes he bundled Auston out to the car and Patty drove them back to Mitch’s apartment. 

When Mitch got out to grab Matts, Pat stepped out of his side as well and walked around to meet Mitch a the back door. 

“Hey Kid. I know you feel guilty about all this. And as a parent I know better than to tell you you shouldn’t feel that way. Everytime the boys get hurt, even minor things, when I am not home it kills me. But take it from someone who has a lot of experience with these things, you cannot keep that guilt. Carrying it gets too heavy really fast.” Pats words were soft and gentle and his hand was warm on Mitch’s shoulder. 

Mitch took a deep breath and nodded. The lump in his throat not letting him get much past it. 

“It’s going to be ok Mitch. You are doing a really good job with him.” Patty smiled and leaned in to wrap his arms around Mitch.

Mitch took a deep breath and pressed himself closer to Pat seeking comfort. He would give anything for the arms around him to be someone else’s. 

Matts wasn’t really a hugger by nature but he always indulged Mitch’s need for physical affection. He would wrap those big arms around Mitch and squeeze him tight enough for Mitch to settle back in his own skin. 

When Mitch turned his head on Patty’s shoulder he locked eyes with Auston in the back seat. He smiled up at Mitch and reached his hands out for him. 

Mitch took a step back, out of the hug, and said “Thanks Patty.” 

If Auston could be there for him when he needed it, he could be there for Auston. 

Mitch grabbed the handle and opened the door, reaching to unclasp the seat buckles. “C’mon bud let’s get you inside. . 

“Tell Patty bye.” Mitch said and Auston waved at him and settled his had in the crook of Mitch’s neck pulling the t-shirt up into his mouth, gently chewing on the collar. Honestly Mitch wasn’t even sure where he had gotten the shirt at this point. Everything about last night was fuzzy and disjointed. It had to be one borrowed from the Marleau’s just like his own. 

When they got inside Mitch put Auston down on the couch and dug out the bottle of children’s ibuprofen he had grabbed while shopping with Patty. He read the dosing label which left him confused about which dosage to follow. Did he give Auston the dose for his age or did he need to weigh Auston because it had dosage by weight listed as well. He gave up after a few minutes of indecision and decided the best thing to do at that point was to call the expert. 

Ema picked up on the first ring. “Mitch honey, how is he?” She sounded concerned but not panicked so he wasn’t sure if she had been told about last night.

“Um” Mitch hesitated “He had an accident last night but he’s ok I swear.” 

Mitch waited for her to chastise him about not taking care of her son but she just smile gently.

“Oh sweetie, I know. Mike called me last night. He said you took very good care of him.” her smile was kind. 

Mitch blushed slightly and said “I am trying too. That’s actually why I called. He says his head hurts and I’m not sure how much of this medicine to give him?”  
Ema confirmed the dosage for him and asked to speak to Auston. Mitch handed over the phone and retreated to the kitchen to get the medicine together. Auston’s bright “Mami!” following him out of the room. 

He could hear Auston’s mother speaking Spanish over the speaker and Auston’s responses were a mixture of English and Spanish. 

When Mitch returned it seemed like Auston was retelling the events from last night. 

“And the machine?! It was so big Mami! And then I got stitches.” his voice dropped in volume like he was worried just saying the word would make a nurse pop out with a needle. “There was a giant needle and I was so scared. But Mitchy was there and he helded me so it was ok.” 

Auston finished and smiled up at Mitch who had joined him on the couch. Mitch ducked his head to hide his blush. “Um here buddy take this.” Mitch handed him the medicine cup. 

“Is this cherry?” Auston asked dubiously.

“Papi. Toma tu medicina.” Her tone was firm and Mitch could tell that she meant business. 

Auston complied immediately, nose scrunching gently afterwards. 

Ema was smiling again “Papi try not to give Mitch anymore scares, huh?” 

Auston nodded seriously. “Ok Mami. Te quiero.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

‘Mitch.” Ema said gaining Mitch’s attention, “Thank you for taking care of my baby. If you are getting overwhelmed though please tell us and we will come help. Ok? You have to take care of yourself too Mitch. That’s just as important.” 

“I will Ema. I promise.” Mitch said quietly. 

Ema said goodbye and Mitch sat the phone down and dropped his head on the back of the couch. He felt Auston start to climb into his lap and he reached his arms around him quickly to keep him from falling. 

He was going to have to babyproof his house. There was no telling how long this could go on and his coffee table has corners just sharp as Marty's. 

He tilted his head up and looked at Matts. “Hey bud.” Mitch murmured, cupping Auston’s little head in his big hand. 

“Hi Mitchy. I’m sorry I scared you.” Auston said. 

“It’s ok bud. How about we get some breakfast. You hungry?” Mitch asked and at Auston’s nod Mitch picked him up and headed for the kitchen. 

He sat Auston on a stool at the counter, where he could keep an eye on him, and began pulling things out of his cabinets. 

They deserved pancakes after the night they had and lucky for them Mitch could manage that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so concerned about me and my little one. He is doing great! Also I appreciate the feedback on the previous chapter. I am not going to go back and change Mami to Mama only because I think I will have to change more than one chapter. But going forward I will be using Mama so please ignore the lack of continuity. As always all mistakes are my own.

*They flew to Tampa the next day and Mitch was sort of a nervous wreck about getting through the airport. He knew that with the private plane he wasn’t going to be dragging the kid through crowds but the risk of Auston getting recognized was still higher than he liked. 

The guys were gathered around a group of chairs, waiting to board. Auston was in a great mood and it was such a surreal moment. Mitch couldn’t remember the last time Auston had been carefree and happy while he himself was anxious and exhausted. 

Mitch dropped his bag on the floor and sank into the chair nearest Marty while Auston ran over to where Brownie and Freddie were sitting together. Mitch couldn’t help but smile at him even as his head dropped onto Marty’s shoulder. 

“How you holdin up bud?” Marty asked.

Mitch just grunted. It was too early for him to be coherent and he had been up every hour or so to make sure Auston was still breathing. The fall had brought a new level of worry for Mitch. 

Mitch wasn’t sure when he had dozed off but he woke with a start as Marty gently shook his shoulder. 

“Come on kid lets get on the plane.” 

Mitch sat up, glancing around to find Auston* was being carried by Freddie and seemed to be chatting his ear off. Auston as a kid was quite the chatterbox. 

Mitch scrubbed a hand across his face and went to grab his and Auston’s bag but Marty was already lifting it. He didn’t have the energy to argue with him. 

When Mitch finally made it onto the plane Auston was being buckled into the seat next to Freddie. Mitch paused, unsure if he should say something or not but Freddie just gestured him to the seat behind them and continued listening to Auston’s story about what sounded like Mitch’s cooking attempts from that morning. 

Mitch slid into his seat and Marty sat next to him. As the plane prepared for takeoff he heard Auston call his name somewhat frantically. 

“I’m right behind you buddy.” Mitch said as he slid his hand between the seats in front of him. 

Auston gripped his fingers tightly before pressing a kiss to the side of Mitch’s hand. He couldn’t see Auston but he heard the relief in his voice when he said “Ok! I thought we forgoted you.” 

“Nope I’m right here.” Auston let go of his hand and Mitch settled back and let himself drift back off. Auston was safe here surrounded by trainers, the team, and coaches. 

+Mitch woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed after an almost three hour nap. Marty was messing with his phone next to him but he couldn’t hear Auston chattering away in the seat in front of him. 

“Where’s Matts?” Mitch asked around a yawn.

Marty glanced over and said “Willy came by and kidnapped him.” before Auston could panic about William Nylander being the sole caregiver for a three-year-old Matts, Marty continued “Don’t worry I told him Hymie had to keep an eye on them both.” 

Mitch sighed and stretched before leaning his head back and resting for just a minute more. When he opened his eyes Marty had put the phone away and was staring at him in that disconcertingly intense way he had sometimes. 

Mitch felt himself blushing even though he wasn’t sure why. “What?” he grumbled. 

“I’m here to listen if you want to talk.” Marty said but didn’t press any further and maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t pushing that had it pouring out of him. 

“He’s so important to me Marty. I don’t know what I’m going to do if he doesn’t turn back. I mean his parents will eventually come take him back to Arizona. They aren’t going to let me keep him forever.” Mitch felt the tears starting to well up “What if I lose him for good?” Mitch choked on his words and he felt Marty’s hand land gently on his shoulder pulling him into his chest. 

Mitch went with the motion without protest and sobbed into Marty’s chest. He knew the players around him could hear it but no one even acted like they noticed, giving him as much privacy to fall apart as they could. 

“Have you told him that?” Marty asked when Mitch started to calm. 

“I mean I tried but he’s already so stressed, like that’s why this happened. I can’t make it worse for him.” Mitch sniffled. 

Before Marty could answer he jerked forward a little from an impact that even Mitch could feel. When Mitch righted himself he could see Auston being held back by a freaked out Willy, while the kid tried to fight his way back to Marty, who he had apparently been kicking and hitting. 

“Why’s Mitchy crying?! What you do to him?!” Auston’s little face was balled up with fury and red from exertion. 

Mitch quickly stood reaching for him. “Matts its ok buddy. Calm Down.” 

Auston was in Mitch’s arms the second Willy released him, little hands gently cupping Mitch’s cheeks. “You ok Mitchy?” Auston looked close to crying himself. 

“Yeah buddy. I’m ok, I promise. I was just sad and Marty was trying make me feel better.” 

Auston turned a mulish gaze on Marty who was smiling at them both. Auston huffed and Mitch couldn’t help but smile. “I think you owe him an apology bud. We can’t just hit people when we are upset.” Mitch told him. Jostling the boy gently to encourage him. 

Auston crossed his arms across his chest and said “Why not? Marty does it. He hits people all the time when he’s mad.” 

Mitch choked on a giggle but Willy wasn’t so contained. He was laughing so hysterically he fell into Auston’s empty seat in front of them. Mitch had no idea how to handle this and looked up for help. 

Freddie turned out to be the one to bail him out, something the goalie had become an expert in. “Marty only fights during hockey games and only because it’s his job. Not just because he’s angry at people. And you were wrong kiddo. We apologize when we are wrong.” Freddie’s voice was kind but firm and Auston seemed to wilt under the stern gaze. 

“Sorry Marty.” Auston murmured with his head turned down. 

“It’s ok little guy. You know I would never hurt Mitchy though, ok?” Marty said.

Auston nodded still looking chastised and Mitch couldn’t help but squeeze him against his chest as Auston’s little arms wrapped around Mitch’s neck and his face buried in his favorite spot at the base of Mitch’s throat. . The pilot announced that it was time to prepare for landing and Marty stood up.

“How about you sit next to Mitchy for the landing and I will sit next to Freddie.”

Auston peeked up at him and mumbled a thank you so Mitch sat him in Marty’s seat and buckled him in. 

“Mitchy are you mad at me?” Auston whispered. 

Mitch’s head jerked over to look at him “No buddy. Of course I’m not. We all make mistakes sometimes and you apologized.” Mitch reached out and ran a hand over the boys soft hair but Auston’s face didn’t clear. 

“How come you are sad?” Auston asked. 

Mitch had to take a minute to think about how to respond. “You remember being big right?” Mitch honestly wasn’t positive if he did or not but he remembered everyone so he thought Auston at least knew some of it. 

“Yeah. I got hurted again.” Auston sounded almost ashamed and that was something Mitch was going to have to unpack later. 

“Well when you are big you are my favorite person just like when you are little and I miss you being big.” Mitch said trying to be honest but also not wanting to upset the kid. 

Auston seemed to take a minute to think about this before he said “I’m sorry Im not big Mitchy.” 

And now Mitch felt like a complete asshole. As hard as this was for him it had to be harder for Matts. “Oh baby.” Mitch whispered, leaning over to wrap his arms around the boy as best as he could with their seatbelts in the way, “You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault. I know you would be big again if you could.” 

Auston just squeezed the parts of Mitch he could reach and then the plane was descending so Mitch sat up and prepared to get them both off the plane. Auston seemed thoughtful and more reserved than he had been earlier. 

Mitch was going to have to work on getting them both in better moods. Matts should always be happy, three years old or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update this time. Not a lot of plot movement but I set up a few things for the next chapter. I thought I was finished with this story but apparently the boys weren't! All mistakes are my own.

Being in Tampa meant a little more anonymity which meant Mitch could take Auston out to do something fun. 

They arrived at the hotel by early afternoon but Mitch only stopped by his room long enough to drop off his luggage and for Auston to go potty. 

He changed quickly into his swim trunks and laid out a pair for Auston to change into because even in late winter Tampa was a mild 70 degrees. 

Auston’s was so excited about swimming he could barely get changed but as soon as he was Mitch grabbed them towels and headed out. 

“Are we going to the pool?!!!” Auston yelled excitedly as they waited for elevator.

“Nope!” Mitch smiled mischievously. “Somewhere even better.”

Their plans derailed slightly when the elevator opened showing Naz and JVR waiting to get off. 

“Heading swimming?” Naz asked.

Mitch nodded and Naz was already pulling out his phone, “Lets get some of the guys together to go.” He said. 

Mitch just sighed. He wanted Matts to himself but he had him more than anyone else. It was only fair to let the guys hang with him too.

“Ok we will wait for you guys in the lobby.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

Once a sizeable group had gathered they headed to the beach. 

Auston recognized where they were as soon as he heard the waves.

“Mitchy are we at the beach???” He yelled excitedly. 

“Yeah bud.” Mitch laughed as the little boy began dragging him over the sand dunes only stopping to gape in wonder at the ocean spread out in front of him. 

“It’s so big.” Auston whispered and then turned to smile up at Mitch. 

Mitch’s heart did that painful stutter it had been so fond of lately and he had to reach up and knuckle his chest. 

The group spread out along the beach with some laying out in the sun, a volleyball game seemed to being set up, and others heading to dip their feet in the low surf.

Auston took off for the water and before Mitch could even head after him Patty had grabbed his hand and crouched down talking softly to the boy. Mitch saw Auston nod and then take Patty’s hand before heading to the water with him. 

Mitch decided to set up his towel and just watch for now. Patty had a good grip and a close eye on Matts so he relaxed a little but always kept them in sight. 

After a while Auston dragged Patty back over to where Mitch was sprawled sending Ema and Brian pictures of Matts splashing in the ocean. 

“Mitchy come help us make a sandcastle!” Auston asked. 

Mitch didn’t think anything sounded better at the moment. 

When the other guys noticed what they were doing they decided to join in. They were all hockey players though, and thus also all competitive assholes so it quickly turned into a competition. 

Kappy and Willy were trying some complicated moat while Marty and Mo worked on their fortifications. Fred and Mac had constructed some sort of dug out cavern that honestly reminded Mitch of a hockey net, goalies man. But is was Zach and Brownie that managed some sort of sandcastle masterpiece that even had a working drawbridge made from part of an old cup they had found. 

Mitch, Patty, and Auston had made what he thought was a pretty passable sandcastle but nothing like the incredible architecture next to them. He could see Auston looking between the two with something that looked like disappointment. 

As Zach and Brownie began chirping the other groups Auston was trying valiantly to act like nothing was wrong but apparently Willy had noticed and out of nowhere shoved Hyms over on top of his own sandcastle. 

“Sorry dude your castle doesn’t stand up to the elements. Matts wins this one.” Willy said.

Before Zach could start arguing Willy glanced significantly at the little boy and Zach followed his gaze. When he caught sight of the boy looking between them unsurely he said “Yeah I guess you're right.” 

When he glanced back at Willy the look in his eyes quickly said Willy was going to pay for this later. 

“Do you think we really won?” Auston asked looking at the guys gathered around. 

“Absolutely bud.” Marty said and the other guys quickly nodded. 

Auston smiled and after a little longer they needed to head back. Once they were back at the hotel Mitch bustled Auston into the shower and got him comfortable on the bed with a disney movie while he took a quick shower himself. 

By the time Mitch got dressed and made it back out Auston was sound asleep spread across the bed like an adorable little starfish. Mitch decided they had time for a nap before dinner and set an alarm before squeezing in next to him and drifting off. 

\-----------------------------------------

The nap had Auston bouncing off the walls by the time they were ready to leave for team dinner. As soon as they stepped outside the room Auston tore off in the direction of a few of the guys waiting on the elevators. He was weaving between them to presumably get to Freddie when he barreled into the back of Mac’s legs and landed on his bottom with a thump. 

Mitch hurried down the hallway to where Mac was squatting down to check on Auston. 

“You ok Auston?’ Mac was asking. 

Auston had a hand on his head and turn slightly teary eyes back at Mitch. Mitch noticed he was holding the area where his stitches were.

“DId you bump your stitches bud?” Mitch asked picking him up. 

Auston buried his face in Mitch’s neck but he felt the little boy nod. Mitch ran a hand up and down his back to soothe him and looked over to Mac, “I think he’s just still a little tender.” 

The stitches weren’t a swollen angry red anymore but there was a definite bruise coming in. 

“Sorry Mac.” Auston mumbled. 

“It’s ok Auston. I’m just glad you’re ok. I have had stitches so I know they hurt.” Mac said gently.

Auston’s eyes widened and he turned in Mitch’s arms to look at Mac better. “You had stitches? Were they in your head like mine?” The boy asked with awe. 

Mac leaned over to take Auston from Mitch’s arms when the elevator dinged and started telling Auston some intricate story about a baseball bat and Mac’s kids as they all climbed inside.Freddie nudged Mitch’s shoulder as he stepped past him and gave Mitch a rare smile. 

Dinner was a loud and rambunctious affair at a fairly casual steakhouse. All of the more upscale restaurants frowned on having young children but as long as there was plenty of food in front of them the guys didn’t care. 

Auston was sitting between Mitch and Freddie, while Willy commandeered the seat in front of him. There was good food and good conversation and Mitch could almost forget that the Auston beside him wasn’t his Auston if he didn’t look. 

Mitch was chatting with Gards and Mo on his other side when something hit him in the side of his face. When Mitch turned both Willy and Matts were looking at him with angelic expressions and that’s when he noticed the small pile of peas on the table in front of both of them and looked down to see a pea in front of him, which was apparently what had hit him in the face. 

“You’re no throwing food are you?” Mitch asked evenly

Auston looked at Willy before turning to Mitch and immediately pointing at Willy and saying “He did it.” 

“Dude!” WIlly yelped “Just rat me out then. Damn.” 

“Mitchy he said a bad word.” Auston leaned into Mitch’s side and frowning at Willy. 

Mitch was having trouble containing his laughter and about that time the waitress returned asking if they needed anything. 

She was pretty although Mitch honestly hadn’t noticed but now he looked up and realized she was leaning slightly into his space with a smile. It had been a while since someone had picked him out of the group to flirt with. He smiled back at her but before he could respond small hands were pulling his face around and he was staring into a seriously unhappy face. 

Auston climbed over into Mitch’s lap and turned to glare at the waitress. Willy was leaned over the table, his shoulders shaking in obvious laughter, and Mitch could only apologize gently.

“Sorry no. We are good thanks.” Mitch said with a blush. When she walked away he looked at Auston and said “Don’t be rude Matts.” 

“But your mine.” Auston said with complete conviction. 

Mitch had no idea how to respond to that but he knew his face was in flames. Willy wasn’t even trying to contain his laughter at that point and several other guys were chuckling now. 

Mitch hugged Auston to his chest and glared over his head at his teammates. “You’re all assholes.” Mitch grumbled. 

“Bad Word Mitchy!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sure you thought I had given up on this one but I havent!!! 
> 
> I am thinking one more chapter. My question for you is do we want smut or no? 
> 
> I haven’t rated this fic specifically because I wasn’t sure how I was going to end it. Let me know what you all think I’m the comments. Thanks for hanging in here with me!

The game against Tampa was a disaster where the defense fell apart and ended in a shootout loss. 

Which was only the beginning of what turned out to be one of the crappiest road trips the leafs had faced all season. Four straight losses that culminated in a disastrous 5-3 loss in Buffalo. 

Auston had made it his mission to try and cheer up the boys. After every loss he would make the rounds giving out hugs and high fives.

Freddie always got a little special attention with Matts climbing up in his lap in the locker room, on the bus, or in the plane and whispering to the goalie with his little head on the larger man’s shoulder. 

But at the end of every night Matts made his way back to Mitch to snuggle up with a quiet, “Love you Mitchy.” 

Sometimes Mitch felt like that was the only thing keeping him sane. 

When they finally got home Mitch knew they were headed into 5 day break where Babs was going to skate them through the ice for their performance and all he wanted was his bed. 

He looked over his shoulder to see the sleeping little boy in the back seat and thought he might have to amend that statement. He wanted his bed and his Matts. 

Tiny Matts has been a lot fun. It was a side of Auston he usually never saw- openly affectionate and sweet but Mitch wanted his Matts back. 

He was dying to curl up into those big arms and pretend for just a minute that all those times Auston has said he loved him meant the same to  
both of them. 

He realized now that he was never going to get over his thing for Auston. It probably wasn’t even fair to call it just a crush anymore. He was completely in love with the guy and he had no idea what to do about it. 

What he did know was that he was going to have to get them both inside because the question what to do about big Matts didn’t matter a whole lot when he was still tiny. 

Mitch sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before slipping out of the car and walking around to pull the sleeping kid out. Matts’ head immediately settled on Mitch’s shoulder and his fingers gripped Mitch’s tie just hard enough to be uncomfortable. 

He rubbed a finger gently along the shell of Auston’s ear and smiled gently as he hit the button for their floor and waited for the elevator to arrive

Once inside Mitch carried Auston straight to the bedroom. It was so early in the morning it could actually be considered late night and Mitch needed a few more hours of sleep. 

Auston was already in a pair of sweatpants and little Marner t-shirt, that still made Mitch swell with emotion every time he saw his name on Auston’s back, so Mitch just tucked him in and headed to the bathroom. 

He looked at his face in the mirror and could tell the exhaustion weighing on him a little heavier this season and the most likely reason for that was asleep in the next room. Not that Mitch would ever tell the guy that. 

He sighed and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before tossing on a pair of worn out sweats and a London Knights shirt before heading back into the bedroom. 

Mitch climbed into bed and the only light in the room was coming from the large windows overlooking downtown Toronto. He knew he was going to regret not closing the blinds in the morning but he was too tired to get back up. 

With the light filtering in Mitch could make out the stitches just above Auston’s eye. He reached out gently and brushed a fingertip over them and watched as Auston’s face scrunched up. 

It was almost unbearably cute. Mitch didn’t know what he was going to do about his feelings but he did know that no matter what he was going to take care of this guy. Big or small. 

With that thought he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Auston’s nose and drifted off to sleep. 

——————————

When Mitch woke up hours later it wasn’t because of the sunlight. What actually woke him up was deep, raspy voice saying “Mitch?” 

When Mitch opened his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes he was intimately familiar with. 

It took his sleep-fogged brain a minute to realize what he was seeing. The thick shoulders, slightly overgrown hair, and a confused look on that strong face. Matts was back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this one I swear!!! Sorry to cut this chapter off where I did but it made more sense to end it here. the next chapter is probably just going to be smut. So if that's not your thing beware.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of phone calls, text messages, and a visit to the rink for a medical check over. 

Mitch had grabbed Auston a change of clothes and then stepped out to give him space to call his family. He politely ignored the red rimmed eyes as Auston stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“I’ve got to head over to let the trainers check me out.” He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. 

Mitch sat down the container of eggs he had been holding and said “Ok… do you need a ride?” 

“No man I ordered an Uber.” Auston said. “I’ll call you later ok?” 

“Yeah man.” Mitch said. He felt a little adrift having Auston suddenly itching to leave when mini-Matts hadn’t wanted to leave his side. 

There was another moment of awkward silence until Auston waved and headed out. 

\----------------------------------------

Now Mitch was sitting in his empty apartment wondering when his life began feeling so lonely. 

It must have been somewhere between holding a bleeding toddler in an emergency room and realizing how much he actually loved his best friend. 

It was late evening now. He hadn’t heard from Matts since that morning but he had lengthy conversations with Patty, Mo, and Matt. All of the team Dads worried how Mitch was doing with sudden change. 

He had assured them he was thrilled to have Auston back and that he was doing great, none of them sounded like they believed him. 

Mitch sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, realizing that he had been waiting for Auston who obviously was not coming back. He had no reason too. Matts was back to his adult self and he was going back to his own apartment, where he belonged. 

He turned off his tv and started hitting the light switches on his way to head to his bedroom. He had made it to the hallway when he heard a scuffing sound outside the front door. He went over and checked the peephole. 

Auston was standing on the other side shuffling from foot to foot. He watched as Auston lifted his hand twice to knock but both times put it back down. He turned as if to leave and Mitch’s heart leapt into his throat but Auston turned back after a few steps away and came back to the door, still looking indecisive.

Mitch decided one of them had to be brave here and it didn’t look like that was going to be Matty, so taking a deep breath to center himself, he pulled open the door with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey man I thought I heard someone out here.” Mitch said

Auston looked momentarily stunned, like his brain could not comprehend that Mitch was standing there. Then the tips of his ears started turning red and Mitch was so far gone on him that his heart stuttered a little with how cute that was. 

“Hey… Can I come in?” Auston murmured. 

“Yeah dude of course.” Mitch stepped back and held the door open for Auston to pass by. 

Auston kicked off his shoes and headed for the couch while Mitch detoured to the kitchen to grab them both a beer. He firmly ignored the urge to grab a sippy cup from the counter next to the fridge.

When he settled on the couch next to Auston he couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and the lines around his mouth that were exaggerated by his frown. 

“You want to talk about it man?” Mitch said. 

He expected a no. He expected a quiet avoidance of everything that had happened. Instead he got a heavy silence. 

Mitch watched as Auston rolled his beer bottle between his hands and was startled when he broke the silence- wIthout even turning to look at Mitch he started talking.

“I remember all of it you know? Like it was still me but It wasn’t. Things were simpler and everything made sense in a way it hasn’t in a long time.” Auston said. 

Mitch made a quiet noise of encouragement, not wanting to break the moment. 

“This season has been so messed up.” Auston slumped back against the couch. “I keep getting injured and the team is doing great without me. I just keep asking myself what if they decide I’m not worth it. If they can win without me why would they waste the money.”

Mitch was stunned for about a half a second until he couldn’t help but burst out with “What the fuck dude, are you for real?” 

Auston’s head jerked over to look at Mitch, making eye contact for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“Yeah Mitch. I am.” Auston sounded flat and looked pretty unimpressed. 

Whatever he knew Mitch so if he was expecting tact he was an idiot. 

“Dude we are coming off a losing streak without you. And even if the hockey was great we’d still need you man. You know what you are to this team is more than what you do on the ice.” Mitch only realized after he stopped talking how worked up he sounded. 

The idea of the team not resigning Auston was unimaginable to him. 

“Mitchy” Auston sounded winded, eyes wide and staring right at Mitch. 

It didn’t matter if Auston didn’t feel the same way, he had to at least know how much he meant to Mitch and the team. 

“We’re always going to need you.” Mitch paused 

“I’m always going to need you.” He whispered. 

Auston’s face went through several emotions that Mitch couldn’t quite place before settling on determined. It was eerily similar to the face he made right before he decided to carry the team to a victory all on his own. 

Auston sat up, put his beer bottle down on the coffee table, and leaned forward into Mitch’s space. Mitch held his breath as Auston slid his hand up to cup the back of Mitch’s head and whispered “Can I kiss you Mitchy?” so softly Mitch barely heard him. 

“God Matts, yes...Please yes.” Mitch said leaning in to help close the distance. 

Between one breath and the next his lips brushed against Auston’s. It wasn’t like he had seen in movies; the earth didn’t stop, there weren’t fireworks flaring behind his eyes. It was just a brush of lips against lips. A soft puff of breath and moistness. But those were Auton’s lips, that was Auston’s breath, and he loved him. God did Mitch love him and that was what made something soft and warm click into place and settle deep into chest. 

Auston pulled back after just second more and Mitch couldn’t stop himself from chasing the sensation. Auston’s warm brown eyes were so dark and Mitch was still holding his damn beer bottle. 

Taking a moment to get himself under control he leaned away from Matts to set the bottle down and when he turned back to Auston he gripped his face with both hands pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

Auston’s big hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Auston’s side. He felt Auston pull back after a moment and he slid his hands into Auston’s hair gripping tightly to keep him close. 

“We have to talk about this Mitchy.” Auston said against his lips. 

“I know.” Mitch murmured back. “Later.” 

He leaned back into kiss Auston again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done!!! I think there’s going to be an epilogue to come soon. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you everyone who stuck with me for this disaster
> 
> Also FYI Auston is most definitely a bottom and he loves being called baby.

Time seemed endless as Mitch melted into Auston side, trading slow sweet kisses. He couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or hours. 

He wanted to be closer to Auston but wasn’t willing to disentangle theirs lips to switch position. Eventually Auston cued into Mitch’s desperately pushing into him and used his grip on Mitch’s waist to pull him into his lap, knees spread wide around Auston’s hips. 

The movement cause a twinge in his shoulder but had no intentions of stopping. The problem with that plan was the little wince was enough to have Mitch leaning back breathlessly. He looked dazed for a minute and then horrified. 

“Oh my god Aus your shoulder!” Mitch yelled as he scrambled out of Auston’s lap. 

“It’s fine Mitchy. Come back.” Auston asked reaching out for him. 

Mitch took a few deep breathes and said “No this isn’t going to work I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Mitch had a front row seat to watch the disappointment roll across Auston’s face. God he was gorgeous, flushed and disheveled. He is so in love with him. 

He reached forward to cup Auston’s face and smiled “If this is going to work we’re going to have to get you lying down.” 

Auston’s face cleared and he was up off the couch and crowding into Mitch’s space, hands immediately grabbing at Mitch’s hips and walking him backwards out of the room. 

Mitch giggled. “Let me turn around dummy before we’re both out on IR.” 

Auston huffed out a laugh and loosened his grip enough that Mitch could turn around and then plastered himself along Mitch’s back, lips drawn straight to Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch reached up and threaded a hand through Auston’s hair and tilted his neck to give him better access. 

They stumbled through the doorway of Mitch’s bedroom and Mitch turned running his hands up Auston’s chest. 

The heat between them wasn’t overwhelming. It wasn’t a frantic attempt to get undressed and get inside each other. Instead it was a settled heat coursing through them. 

Auston was staring back at him so intently and Mitch’s eyes were drawn to the short line of stitches at the corner of Auston’s eyebrow. 

He reached a hand up tracing featherlight fingertips across the wound. He started talking almost against his will. 

“I was so scared. The whole time really I kept thinking I was going to hurt you and then I did.” Mitch was thoroughly embarrassed when his voice cracked. 

“Hey. You took such good care of me Mitch.” Auston said as he wrapped his arms more firmly around Mitch’s lower back. “I trusted you. I trust you to take care of me.” 

And yeah Mitch could do that.

“C’mere.” He murmured pulling Auston over to the bed. 

Taking each other’s clothes off was quick and efficient. After all they had stripped countless times in locker rooms. This was similar and yet nothing alike. 

Now when Auston’s shirt came off Mitch could follow the warm skin with his hands rather than just his eyes. 

Auston returned the favor hands seemingly everywhere at once. 

Once they were lying in the bed, Mitch lying between Auston’s legs, chest to chest Mitch smiled down at him and asked gently “What do you want?” 

Auston flushes even deeper and avoided meeting Mitch’s eyes. 

Mitch hated it. He wanted Auston to feel safe enough to say what he wanted. Even if it wasn’t something Mitch was willing to do they could talk about. 

“Aus, baby, talk to me?” The endearment slipped out without thought and seemed to startle Auston, his eyes jerking up to meet Mitch’s pausing for a minute to study Mitch’s face. 

“I want you to fuck me Mitchy.” Auston said clear and without hesitation. 

Mitch had to take a deep breath because on the one hand a guy like Auston wanting to bottom for him was mind blowing. Most guys automatically assumed he was going to bottom and Mitch never minded, he loved getting fucked but having this body, this man underneath him… god it was amazing.

On the other hand though the fact that being careful with Auston was enough to engender that kind of trust, that he could just ask for what he wanted was a heady rush of power. 

Mitch thumbed across the stitches one more time as Auston turned to brush a kiss along the inside of Mitch’s wrist, Mitch smiled. 

“God we are such saps!” He laughed brightly and leaned in for another kiss. “I can definitely do that.” He murmured against Auston’s lips. 

He took his time working his way down Auston’s body. Kissing every inch of skin he could reach. 

He spent a few minutes nosing at the base of Auston’s cock and pressing a line of kisses up the tender skin before sucking gently on the tip. 

Every groan and stuttered breath was music to his ears. 

Eventually Mitch stopped to grab the lube and condoms and went back to little kitten licks against the slit of Auston’s cock as he slipped a finger inside. 

Auston’s hips bucked and Mitch could see the quiver run through the thick muscles of his thighs.

Mitch started working over him in earnest. Sucking tightly on the head of Auston’s cock while he quickly but efficiently worked up to three fingers. 

Finally Auston’s moans and pleas devolved into cries “Please Mitchy... oh god please...stop I want to come with you inside me. Please stop!” He wailed and Mitch immediately pulled off. 

Auston was writhing and Mitch slid his hands gently along Auston’s thighs. 

“Shh It’s ok Auston.” Mitch climbed up Auston’s body, shivering as his cock brushed Auston’s hip. 

“Hey” Mitch cupped his face, tilting his head down for a kiss. Mitch leaned back and looked into Auston’s eyes. If Auston could be brave enough to be vulnerable then Mitch could be what he needed. 

“Let me take care of you baby. Ok? Trust me.” Mitch said and he didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath. 

“Ok” Auston whispered and Mitch could feel the tension bleed out of him. 

With another quick kiss Mitch leaned back to roll on the condom and slick it with lube. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time giving Auston what he needed. 

Mitch slipped into Auston a few inches feeling him tighten up. He held still letting Auston adjust and then pulled back slightly only to push back in deeper until he was full inside Auston, hips flush against each other. 

“Move Mitchy!” Auston groaned. 

So Mitch did exactly that, pounding steady and strong into Auston’s willing body. 

It was good, so good, but then Mitch pushed back against Auston’s knee- tilting his hips up and Auston screamed. 

Mitch knew he was in the right spot with the way Auston’s fingers dug into Mitch’s back and he reached a hand down around Auston’s cock. 

He kept rhythm with his own thrusts and it only took a few more strokes until Auston was shaking apart and he came so hard the come landed on Mitch’s lips. 

Licking the saltiness off his lips in combination with Auston clamping rhythmically on him sent Mitch spiraling over the edge. 

When Mitch finally came back to himself he pulled gently out of Auston and stood to handle the condom. 

Auston’s hand shot out to grab Mitch’s wrist before he could stand. “Stay Mitchy.” Auston asked 

Mitch leaned back over to kiss him gently on the forehead. “I will be right back baby.” Watching Auston’s eyes darken again. 

Mitch was quick with disposing of the condom and wiping himself down. He rinsed the washrag and headed back to the bedroom. 

Auston reached out for the rag but Mitch just batted his hand away. “I said I was going to take care of you didn’t I?” Mitch admonished. 

“Yeah Mitchy. You did.” Austin said sounding thoroughly blissed out. 

When he was done he curled up against Auston’s chest. Auston wrapped himself around Mitch sliding a leg over Mitch’s hip. He knew Auston was a secret cuddler. 

“I couldn’t understand why you picked me to trust. When you were so little anything could go wrong and you trusted me.” Mitch whispered a little in awe. 

“Mitchy, I always trust you.” Auston whispered into his hair. “I knew you were going to take care of me because you always do. You make sure I don’t shut myself inside my own apartment or inside my own head. You make me laugh. You keeping me grounded and make sure I ignore my own press. I don’t know what I’d do without you Mitchy.” 

Mitch felt himself tear up and buried his face against Auston’s chest. “You take care of me too, ya know?” He murmured against Auston’s skin. 

“I try.” Auston said. 

“You do!” Mitch swore looking up at Auston. “It’s one of the reasons I ...I love you.” 

Mitch held his breath. Having sex and talking about taking care of each other we’re both a little different than actually saying the words. 

Auston was beaming at him though so he shouldn’t have worried. “I love you too Mitchy.” 

Mitch’s heart felt huge in his chest and he settled back into the warmth of Auston’s arms. They were quiet for several minutes until Auston spoke. 

“You’re soft as fuck you know that?” 

Mitch spluttered. “Shut up!” 

Auston’s grin was devilish “ I mean all those babies? What the fuck Marns?” 

Mitch started to laugh it off when another idea hit him. 

He leaned over to whisper against Auston’s ear “Don’t you like it baby?” 

When he pulled back Auston looked dazed and had goosebumps across his chest. Mitch smirked and settled back down to rest. 

“Fuck you.” Auston grumbled but he could hear the smile in Auston’s voice as he wrapped Mitch back up and they drifted add to sleep.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: 
> 
> This takes place several months after the end of Hanging on by a Thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might write a sequel if there is any interest still in this story. Let me know.

Mitch stretched as he broke the surface of wakefulness and pressed back against the warm body behind him. When he rolled over he couldn’t stop the grin from breaking across his face. 

Matts was flat on his back, arm draped across his eyes, mouth open on a slight snore. Mitch was probably the only one who found it cute. 

It had been a great summer even with their early playoff exit. Mitch had spent time in Arizona with Auston and no one in Auston’s family seemed the least bit surprised by their change in relationship status. 

The same was true of Mitch’s family when Auston headed back to Toronto so spend time with Mitch. 

They had only spent a couple of weeks apart and even then texting each other and FaceTiming constantly. 

Mitch couldn’t quite believe this is where they were. He still worried sometimes that he would be too much for Auston, too clingy, but Auston never seemed to be bothered. In fact he kept in contact as much as Mitch. 

To be honest the man was a complete and total sap. Sending Mitch heart emojis randomly when they were apart.

Mitch loved it. 

But now they were settled back into the routine of gearing up for practices and the start of the season was just around the corner. They hadn’t officially moved in together but Mitch couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually been to his own apartment. They were probably going to need to talk about that soon. 

For now though he settled for leaning over and placing soft kisses across Matts chest and up his neck. Auston just grumbled some in his sleep and smacked his lips together. 

Mitch laughed and rolled out of bed to start his morning routine knowing Auston was going to need coffee to be even semi-human this early. 

—————————

Mitch had gotten coffee started and was staring into the fridge trying to decide exactly what he was going to attempt for breakfast when a warm weight draped across his back and Auston mashed his face into the side of Mitch’s neck with a grunt. 

“Morning baby.” Mitch said reaching up to run a hand through Auston’s hair getting another grunt in response as Auston’s arms wrapped completely around his waist. 

Mitch laughed and gave a little shrug to get Auston to stand up. “Go sit down I’ll get you some coffee.” 

Auston just squinted at him and then headed for the stools at the kitchen island. He looked particularly adorable in his low hung sweats and his maple leaf shirt- reaching down to scratch at his belly before dropping into a seat and putting his head down on the counter. 

Mitch fixed a mug of coffee the way he liked and slid it across to him. Auston lifted his head and mumbled a thank you before inhaling a deep breath of the steam rising from the cup. 

Mitch waited for him to get the first few sips in before he tried to engage in anymore conversation. 

After Auston was partially caffeinated he opened his mouth to ask him about breakfast, sort of hoping Matts would want to go out and grab something on the way to the rink, when the doorbell rang. 

Auston’s eyebrows shot up and Mitch waved him off as he headed for the door. He had no idea who could be here this early. 

When he looked through the peep hole he saw Kappy waiting on the other side a bundle in his arms. 

Mitch quickly pulled the door open wondering what the hell Kappy was doing there. 

When he got the door open he quickly realized the bundle was actually a small blonde baby and there was panic on Kappy’s face. 

“Help! He came home yesterday and was super stressed about the contract and then this morning I found him like this. What the hell do we do?” Kappy was rambling and the panic in his eyes was clear in his voice as well. 

When the baby turned his head to look at Mitch he immediately recognized the cherubic toddler. Willy’s face was staring back at him. 

“Where Zach?” The toddler said in lilting English. His accent much stronger as a baby and Mitch had the sudden thought that Willy had grown up bilingual thank god. This would have been so much worse if they were trying to decipher broken Swedish. 

Before Mitch could even respond Auston rounded the corner from the kitchen and stared blankly at the three of them in the doorway. 

“It’s too damn early for this.” Auston said turning on his heel and heading back for the bedroom. 

Mitch turned back to Kappy standing wide eyed in the hallway and there was a moment of awkward silence , both men unsure what to say next when Willy chimed in helpfully with “Zach?” 

Mitch sighed and stepped aside “You should probably come in.” He said resigned to being back in the middle of another pint-sized teammate disaster. 

Auston was nuts if he thought he wasn’t helping out this time Mitch thought as he shut the door and headed to follow Kappy into the living room. He was definitely not the one breaking this to Babs or Dubas. They were going to need another pot of coffee.


End file.
